The Driving Force
by Poke-lover88
Summary: White should've been happy, as her dream to become Champion was about to come true; but she couldn't help but think about one person that was missing. Then when Looker asks her for help, and Team Plasma once again arises, she is sent on another journey not only to destroy Ghetsis and his evil team, but convince N, the love of her life, to come back to Unova. Events from B/W & B/W 2
1. A Fork in the Road

**Hello there and welcome to my new story! This is actually a sequel to my story, 'A Force to Be Reckoned With', however it can be easily read on its own. At least I think so anyway. XD Plus this one will be purely Ferriswheelshipping!**

**Anyway, we left off at basically the end of the B/W games. N and White battled, White won, N left, White's bummed out. They still have feelings for each other, and White's about to become Champion. Woo. And Looker is going to give her an offer. Woop. Oh and the first part is like a little flash-foward thing. **

**Anyway, enough of me talking. I'm excited, Ferriswheelshipping, yay, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my ever fraying nerves. I was not a nervous person, and yet now, standing in front of those two large wooden doors I had just about melted into a puddle of nervousness. I had dreamed my entire journey through of becoming the Champion of the Unova region, and here I was awaiting the cue to walk into the large hall where I would be officially sworn in.

I took another deep breath, clenching my hands into fists to keep them from shaking, pinning them to my sides while trying not to wrinkle my dress.

"Nervous eh?"

I jumped slightly and turned to see Alder walking toward me, straightening the bowtie on his impeccably clean suit, his shoes clicking slightly on the tile floor.

"N-no," I stuttered, trying to brush off his comment.

He smiled and let a chuckle escape from under his breath. Alder could always see right through me.

"You've been in this same spot before. About a year ago now?" he asked, looking straight at the doors in front of us but peering down at me out of the corner of his eye.

I sighed, "About a year and a half actually."

I saw him nod, "Why so nervous then?"

I gritted my teeth. I had no idea why I was so nervous. I had been standing in this exact same spot, in this exact same dress back then. I was supposed to have become Champion, but something had stopped me. I closed my eyes, remembering. Oh how it had changed from back then.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Fork in the Road**_

"So, what do ya think?"

Looker's question rang in my head. My vision was slightly blurry and I couldn't exactly get my mind kicked into gear. He just simply had to be kidding.

For the past half an hour Looker had explained in detail our situation. When I had beaten N and Ghetsis, N had left and Ghetsis had been taken into custody. He had been sitting in jail ever since, and that fact made me think that everything was over. With the two heads of Team Plasma either gone or behind bars the organization wouldn't be able to function. However Looker had a different idea.

There were seven Sages in Team Plasma. I was well aware of that fact, however Looker thought that maybe the organization might be able to pick itself back up if the other six weren't captured as well. He knew that I, as the hero, not only had the entire Unova region supporting my every move but also some experience when dealing with Team Plasma.

He wanted me to set off across the region in search of the other six Sages.

I had to tell him no. There was no way I could just up and abandon my soon to be championship. I had a duty and I wouldn't leave it. However some small spark inside me was pushing me to do it. Maybe the other Sages would have information on where N could have gone.

My gaze flicked over to my X-transceiver which was sitting on my desk. I had called N so many times I thought maybe I would have broken the device by now. He hadn't answered once. I knew he was off on his own, trying to find himself but I still wanted to know if he was alright. I wanted to be able to convince him to come back to Unova. And that was damn near impossible if I couldn't even speak to the boy.

My heart sank. N, the one I had feelings for had basically dropped off the face of the planet, and I had no leads or ideas on how to ever see him again. But maybe some former members of Team Plasma would know. Maybe the Sages would be able to point me in the direction of the one boy I really wanted present.

"Looker I-"

"I'll give you some time to think on it." Looker cut me off, shoving himself off of the edge of the bed and into a standing position.

I watched with a glazed expression as he briskly walked toward the door and disappeared without a single word. Alder, who had been standing at the door for the entirety of our conversation, gave the man a nod before glancing to me.

"What're you thinking?"

I swallowed and craned my neck a bit to look at Alder's face as he walked into my room and sat down on the bed in the exact spot Looker had been in.

"I kinda want to do it. Is that bad?" I asked.

Alder shook his head, "I had a feeling you'd say that. You want to finish what you started don't cha?"

I nodded slightly. It wasn't the main reason, but it was true. I had gone down a long road of trying to take down Team Plasma, so it was a bit of a personal goal to diminish it completely.

"Do you think any of them would know about N?" I asked, hope flickering across my face.

Alder gave me a half smile, "I don't know, White; they might."

I nodded to myself. After all it was probably my duty as a hero to defeat Team Plasma completely, even if I wouldn't get any information about N.

I had beaten N and proven myself to be right, and in the process I stopped them from taking all Pokémon away. Because of that fact the public loved me; I was basically now the most trusted trainer in the region. I was about to become the Champion as well, and that was always a person much beloved by their region as well.

"You _do_ know you can't do both right?"

Alder's words snapped me out of my thoughts, "What?"

Alder sighed and pressed his fingers against his temples, "You can't be crowned in as Champion if you have other business to attend to."

I blinked, not understanding.

Alder sighed again before continuing, "As a Champion one of the vows you have to take is that you will always be available for the region, and for any challengers. Therefore you are required to have your sole purpose be battling opponents. If you have something else big, like this, to do, you can't meet that requirement."

Reality sunk in slowly. I couldn't become Champion if I accepted Looker's offer.

"But…" I trailed off, not knowing how exactly to protest. It was a reasonable rule.

"Listen," Alder started, standing up again, "You have two weeks until the ceremony. I suggest you think over it until then, that way you'll have time to think about what you really want."

I gave him a weak nod. Alder reached out and messily ruffled my hair before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I once again glanced around my room. The Champion's room. It wasn't official yet but they had still let me move in. It was lavish and yet reasonable, it was perfect. Was I really ready to give all this up? Was I really ready to give up the Championship before I even had a chance to try it out? But then again was I willing to miss an opportunity not only to jail the other six Sages but to possibly learn about N's whereabouts?

I put my head in my hands. It seemed like a lose-lose situation.

I jumped slightly as I heard the door to my room open once again, Alder poking his head in.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell ya. We're having a board meeting, and apparently this is a big one."

My face contorted, "What's it about?"

Alder shrugged and held open the door so I could exit, "I don't know. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

I nodded and shoved myself out of my chair, briskly walking past Alder and out into the hall.

Over the three months that I had been residing in the Champion's quarters I had been familiarized with what would be the new normal once I was officially sworn in. One of the big things I would have to do was be present in Pokémon League meetings. The Champion, Elite Four, Gym Leaders, and a few other people who kept things in order when it came to the League met frequently about various things. Most of them were talking about keeping everything clean, hiring more people to work in the Gyms and creating new obstacles for challengers to face. However none of the ones I had been present for so far had been considered, 'a big one' as Alder had said.

I took a left toward the meeting room, scuffing my feet on the maroon carpet, almost like a small child. I was almost upset that I was having to attend a meeting while I could be mulling over Looker's offer. It seemed a bit more important than talking about the status of Gyms, that of which I wasn't even a part of.

I took another left and shoved the large mahogany door in front of me open, revealing our meeting space. It was a rather desolate room but comfy nonetheless. A large table with chairs circling around it was the only piece of furniture in the room; and in all the chairs were sitting the rest of the members of the council.

Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, Iris, Grimsley, Shauntal, Caitlin, Marshal, and a few other men who led the League and created the rules.

I quickly slipped into an empty seat and Alder plopped into the one next to me. Lenora was on my left and elbowed me with a grin.

"This one will be fun."

I cocked an eyebrow and fidgeted in my chair as Sukizo, the head of the Pokémon League, stood from his chair and cleared his throat.

"We have some very important business to take care of today, and since it is at the end of a year I say this is probably the best time to address it."

The room was completely silent until he continued.

"The issue to address: three Gym Leaders wish to resign."

The room burst into conversation, almost everyone turning to the people next to them with shocked expressions, asking if it was true.

I elbowed Alder, "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head with wide eyes, "Hadn't heard a peep about it until now."

I gulped, my gaze snapping to every Gym Leader at the table. Who could it be? Gym Leaders and Elite Four members hardly ever resigned. They were almost like judges, sworn in for life. So it was a total shock that one would be leaving, and almost heart-attack inducing for three of them.

Sukizo cleared his throat and glared at everyone over his glasses, apparently peeved that he had been interrupted. After a few moments the room was quiet and he went on.

"The three leaving are…" There was a long pause and I swore I almost fell off my seat, "The Striation City triplets, Lenora, and Brycen."

The room once again was aflutter with conversation.

My head whipped to the left, looking at Lenora as she grinned at the people around her.

"Why?" I asked, loud enough to get her attention.

"You'll see," she said, nodding toward Sukizo, her puffy blue hair bouncing slightly.

Apparently almost everyone else in the room had been asking the same question because Sukizo continued, explaining the reason for each.

"Chili, Cilan, and Cress wish to focus more on the restaurant side of the gym, and have decided that it would be a good idea to separate battling and dining completely."

I leaned forward in my chair so I got a good look at the brothers. Cilan and Cress had small smiles on their faces, nodding at everyone to let them know it was true while Chili looked like he was so hyper he could run laps around the room any minute.

"Lenora has a similar reason. She wishes to focus on the museum aspect of her Gym more and separate battling completely as well."

Lenora nodded, "I figured it was about time."

I gulped, my heart almost aching a bit. I had gotten my gym badges from these people. It was a bit heartbreaking to see them leaving their positions when I figured they'd be there for years to come.

"And last but not least," Sukizo continued, "Brycen has decided to leave his Gym Leader position to help with the new construction of PokeStar Studios, and he will also be participating as an actor once it is open for Mr. Stu Deeoh."

I had to admit that one was the one that surprised me the most. Brycen was one of the quietest people I had ever met. Would he really make a good actor?

I figured it was good for him though. I did remember him mumbling something about liking to perform before we started our battle.

Unova was in the middle of trying to expand. We had our region pretty much packed with cities but to promote tourism we had decided to add a few more, and a few attractions, such as the new PokeStar Studios which would show movies starring actors from this wonderful region.

In the past Unova had always been quite sealed off, and still quite was. We had lots of Pokémon that only resided here and usually the only people in this region were _from_ this region as well. The border security was still rather tight, requiring special passes to go in or out, but some of the higher ups had decided that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to become a tourist destination.

People still weren't allowed to immigrate here, however we had gotten much more friendly. And in the process we had started to see more and more species of Pokémon pop up here and there in our region, and I had to admit that fact thrilled me to no end.

I looked across the table to Brycen and he nodded with his eyes closed, not saying a word.

"They have all been cleared to take leave after the next two weeks, however that means we have to find replacements, and rather quickly as well. It would probably be best to announce the new Gym Leaders on the same day the Champion is sworn in," Sukizo explained, nodding toward me at the end.

Sukizo leaned over, ruffling through his papers before he pulled out another one, "We recently conducted a survey of what people would like in a Gym, and we are going to definitely take into consideration what they have said, including the types of the new gyms."

I blinked a few times. I had thought that surely they would at least keep the types the same.

"We think it best," Sukizo started, nodding toward the other four men he sat next to, also heads of the Unovian Pokémon League, "That we have a Poison type gym, a Water type gym, and a Normal type gym be the replacements."

Chatter buzzed in the room for a moment before Sukizo continued.

"We have thought this out for long and hard and have decided that all three gyms will be located in three new cities. The Normal type gym will be in Aspertia City. The Poison gym in Virbank City, and the Water type gym in Humilau City."

Alder and I whispered a few words to each other. It was a big change, but we both had to admit that the committee had not only thought out everything well, but had a good strategy too.

"Alright, if no one objects," Sukizo trailed off, looking around to room to see if he had any protesters, and when he didn't he moved on, "Alright then. Tomorrow we will start our search for the new Gym Leaders. We will have our picks in two weeks. If any of you have any suggestions please let us know, if not, you are all dismissed."

The scraping of chairs was heard as we all stood up. I shakily pushed my chair out, standing up slowly. I had grown so close to all of these Gym Leaders, it almost seemed wrong to think of them leaving. They had even helped me defeat the Seven Sages when I had been in N's castle. They had my back; I always felt secure when they were there. What about the newcomers?

"Can you think of anyone to suggest?"

I heard Alder's voice from behind me as I began walking out of the meeting room. I turned back to him and slowly shook my head. I couldn't think of anyone.

"What about you?" I asked, beginning to walk toward my room once again, Alder slowly following.

"I was actually thinking of recommending Cheren."

I spluttered out a cough, "Really?"

His answer had definitely taken me by surprise. That was for sure.

Alder nodded, "Why, can you not see it?"

I contemplated for a moment. Cheren loved to battle almost as much as me; in all reality a position as a Gym Leader was probably a perfect fit for him.

I nodded, "Yeah I guess he would be pretty good at it."

Alder smiled, "That's what I thought."

I took a right and ended up at my room again, twisting the door knob to let myself in. My hand paused though and I turned back to Alder.

"So what do they exactly do to choose new Gym Leaders?"

Alder smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Well, they take all our suggestions and all of the trainers _they_ had in mind and have a tournament; and in the end they pick whoever they think would fit best. Not only someone with battling ability but someone with drive and character."

I nodded.

"And, we have the fun job of watching the tournament," Alder said, giving a toothy grin. That was obviously his favorite part.

I smiled and nodded as well, turning back and pushing through the door and into my room. I had been, in the last hour, barraged with new information. I was tired.

I yawned and shut the door behind me, taking a running leap onto my bed and snuggling into the pillow. A midday nap didn't sound too bad.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

In the course of the next two weeks a lot happened. The tournament for the new Gym Leaders started the next day and I was able to watch the entire time. Alder, the Elite Four, the remaining Gym Leaders, and I were required to sit on the sidelines and watch the matches, taking notes on who we thought was the best.

I was a bit biased however. Cheren was definitely one of my top picks just because he was one of my best friends, so my vote for the Normal type Gym Leader was thrown out. As I watched Cheren battle the other contestants I realized exactly how much he had grown just since I had battled N.

He was completely calm while he fought, almost like he had everything a few moves ahead all planned out. And when the end of the week and the tournament rolled around Cheren still hadn't lost a single battle.

All of our votes were tallied and by the end of the week we officially had our new recruits.

Much to my excitement Cheren had been picked to head up the Aspertia City Gym. I had talked to him afterward and it looked like he could almost burst with pride. His ultimate goal had been to become Champion; but throughout our journey as I beat him time and time again he realized that if it was me he was up against, he wouldn't be getting that title. And so he had decided that a role as Gym Leader was perfect for him. It was official.

The recruit for the Poison type gym was a young girl named Roxie. Her personality was fierce and when I had shaken her hand I swore she almost pulled my arm off. She was apparently a member of a band in Virbank City as it was, and so she wouldn't have to move too awfully far in order to take up her new residence in the new Gym.

And the recruit for the Water type gym was a man by the name of Marlon. I had my eye on him throughout the entire tournament. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His battling skills were far above all the rest, and quite honestly I wondered if he would ever have to give out a Gym badge. He seemed a bit forgetful though, more focused on swimming and surfing than battling, but in the end when he had seemed excited to be picked, I knew he was a good choice.

One week down and one to go until I would be sworn in.

The second week was not very eventful for me anyway. The Pokémon League was busy setting up the three new Gyms as well as making sure that the signs marking the old Gyms to be official were taken down. The Elite Four's quarters were undergoing renovation as well. Apparently they had had a few incidents with Shantaul's odd way of summoning challengers and so they had decided to redo all of the Elite Four's battle rooms.

I had oddly been relieved that they had renovated their rooms. When I had challenged the Elite Four, I knew that I was thrown off every time by the way they got the challengers to their battle fields.

The second week seemed to almost scrape by. I had nothing to do but think about Looker's offer, and I was procrastinating with the best of them.

I had also called N more times than I could count, but again he hadn't once answered.

I was still on the fence about it all. I wanted to make sure all six Sages were in jail, but then again I wondered if they would do anything even if they weren't captured. Would they really have the brains to get Team Plasma on its feet again? It seemed Ghetsis and N were the only ones who even had a vision for that organization in the first place.

But then again it was better to be safe than sorry. I couldn't imagine the chaos if Team Plasma was able to pick itself up and start stealing Pokémon again. I had no idea how the public would react.

So I found myself two weeks later, on the day I would be sworn in, without a clue as to which offer to accept. Looker's, or the Championship?

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

It creaked open and Skyla poked her head in, one hand covering her eyes, "You dressed?"

I chuckled and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in my black and white dress, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good!" she exclaimed, pulling down her hand and looking me up and down, "You look beautiful White! Ready to become Champion?"

I flinched slightly, "U-uh, yeah."

Skyla gave me a warm smile. I presumed she just thought I was nervous.

I _was_ a bit nervous, but I was more skeptical about whether or not to accept the Championship. I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

She held out her hand and yanked me into the hallway once I had taken it.

"Hey, there she is! Looking good."

I glanced to my right to see Elesa, looking as stunning as usual, with a glass of champagne in her hand, nodding at my appearance.

"Good luck!" she called after me as Skyla went dashing down the hallway, my hand still in hers as I was dragged after her, trying not to trip.

"Wait, why are we in such a hurry?" I squeaked as we turned a corner and I nearly ran into the wall.

"You're late! You're supposed to make your appearance in five minutes! The whole region's watching you know! It wouldn't be nice to make them wait!"

I gulped as she yanked me around another corner and began to slow. This ceremony was shown live on every TV in the region. There were millions of people watching me. What would happen if I decided not to go through with it?

"Good luck," Skyla almost whispered as she officially halted, let go of my hand, and slipped through the two gigantic doors in front of me.

I craned my neck to see the top of them. These were the doors that would open into the large hall where I would become the Champion of Unova. I gulped, trying to stop my hands from shaking. No pressure.

"No need to be nervous."

Alder's voice rang out from behind me as he sauntered up to my right. He would be my escort into the room. The former Champion ushering in the new.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled in a way only Alder could, "So have you thought about what Looker said any further?"

I gulped, "Yeah."

"And…" Alder said, leaning forward slightly.

"I still don't' know," I almost whispered.

Alder sighed, "I had a feeling you wouldn't. Listen, there is a part of the ceremony where Sukizo will ask you if you have any other business to attend to or if you can give your full attention to the League; I suggest that that would be the best time to make up your mind."

I nodded, "It's not like I'm cutting it close or anything," I said, sarcasm lacing through my voice.

Alder let out a booming laugh and held out his arm, "Ready?"

I sighed and slipped my arm into his, "As ready as I'll ever be."

As soon as the words had left my mouth the mammoth doors in front of us jolted into life and creaked open.

I had to squint slightly as light hit my face and Alder slowly began to walk into the hallway. It was huge, bigger than any room I had seen before.

A large white carpet stretched out in front of us, taking a sharp right hand turn in the middle and leading to a platform where Sukizo was standing, a book almost bigger than him in his grasp. Standing on either side of Sukizo were the Gym Leaders, old and new, and the Elite Four, all dressed in either suits or gowns. Except Marlon that is, who was still in something that looked like a wetsuit as he grinned around the room, almost like a kid in a candy shop.

The new Gym Leaders had already been officially sworn in, and all that was left was me.

It all in all wouldn't have been such a stressful situation if those were the only people in the room. However on the left hand side, the side that would be behind me as I took the vows, was a crowd that rivaled in size even the biggest I had seen. They were all impeccably dressed as they sat in chairs, leaning forward and letting out 'oohs' and 'aahs' as I entered the room. There were a few people kneeling on the floor in front of them with cameras, all flashing almost continuously as I walked in. And in every corner were stands with TV cameras perched on them, watching me intently as I walked forward on the carpet.

In the front row of the crowd I spotted my mother, Bianca, and Professor Juniper, however I couldn't recognize anyone else in the crowd.

I felt a tug from Alder and realized I had almost missed my stop. I turned to my right and took a few more steps until I was only a few feet away from Sukizo, standing on a step below him. Alder whispered a 'good luck' in my ear before he left my side and stood in the line of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four Members.

The entire room quieted and I swore I would faint. I could feel the cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. What if I let these people down? They wanted to see the new Champion, what if I surprised everyone and turned down the opportunity?

As Sukizo began his speech my mind was far away from that crowded hall of people. It was trying desperately to come up with an answer. I wanted to be the Champion more than anything in the world. However there was one person that I wanted more than the Championship. N. And he was gone, the only chance I even possibly had at seeing him again is if I took up Looker's offer and asked the Sages about him. Even then it wasn't a guarantee that I would find anything out.

I had an internal battle as Sukizo continued, explaining everything from the history of Unova to my duties as a Champion. I shifted my weight, feeling the garter that held my Pokeballs wrapped securely around my thigh. What would they think if I turned this down? My Pokémon had worked just as hard as I had to make this a reality, would they think any less of me? Would they be disappointed?

Sukizo's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Now, White. Do you promise to give all your attention to the Championship, and take it as your number one priority?"

There was the question. The one that Alder had said would be the moment when I would be able to back out if needed. I gulped. Time almost seemed to move in slow motion.

I looked down the line of Gym Leaders, all of them on their toes, leaning forward, waiting for me to accept. I pictured all the people sitting in their homes as they watched the ceremony looked the same. Waiting to hear my promise so they could celebrate their new Champion.

"Can you promise that White?"

Sukizo looked a bit confused as he looked down at me, presumably wondering why I hadn't made any move to answer him.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and looked to my left to see Looker. He was in one of the farthest seats and was on the edge of it, giving me a look that let me know he knew that this would be my ultimate answer.

I looked back to Sukizo, my heart pounding, and blurted out what I knew was right.

"No, I can't promise that."

You could've heard feather hit the floor in that moment. The jaws of all the people in front of me nearly hitting the floor, especially Cheren's. Alder didn't really look surprised however.

"W-what do you have to attend to that would surpass this?" Sukizo stuttered, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"U-uh," I said, knowing I would have to create a speech to get my feelings across. I turned around to face the crowd and the TV cameras and took a deep breath.

"The other day I was approached by Looker, the head of the Unovian police department, because he had a concern. And I, as a hero, have decided that my priorities should be protecting Unova before becoming Champion."

It was still silent; I knew they wanted a detailed explanation.

I took another deep breath, "I have taken down two of the figureheads of Team Plasma, however there are a few more men that need to be captured in order to insure complete safety. Once I have done that, and ensured peace, I would be happy to become Champion. However I see this as being more important."

I bit my tongue. That was part of it, the other part was because of N. It was a rather selfish aspect so I decided not to share it with them.

It was still quiet and I closed my eyes. They were upset. I had probably just ticked off the entire Unova region. But the sound I heard next surprised me. Applause.

My eyes snapped open and I took in the sight around me. Everyone was clapping, standing up and some even whistling. They weren't upset.

I smiled, feeling my eyes begin to well up with tears. They did see me as their hero. Whether I was Champion or not they supported my decision.

I was more pumped than ever in that moment. It was my duty to make sure this region wouldn't be terrorized by Team Plasma any further, and I would see to it that I fulfilled that duty. I would go above and beyond to protect this region that I loved so much. And maybe in the end I would get a small reward. Maybe, just maybe, my meeting with N wasn't as far away as I thought.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you thought of it since it _is_ just the first bit. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**I hope you have a great weekend!**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Hello there and welcome to chapter 2! A big welcome to those of you who are new and haven't read the prequel to this story! I hope you're enjoying it! Lame forenote. I know. I need to think of somehting more interesting to say. XD **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Start of Something New**_

"Are you crazy?!"

The door to my room burst open without any warning to reveal a very upset Cheren.

I had excused myself from the ceremony only moments after I had given Unova my explanation and I had no idea what had happened after I had left. It had only been about five minutes, but already the Gym Leaders seemed to have been released.

I sighed and sat on the bed, leaning over to pull off my shoes, deciding not to dignify Cheren's question with an answer.

"White, you've worked too hard just to throw it away!" Cheren again yelled, walking toward me and grasping both of my shoulders, shaking me violently, almost as if he was trying to jolt my brain back into the right place.

"Ch-Cheren," I stuttered as Cheren continued shaking me, nausea starting to flare up in the pit of my stomach.

I put a hand on his chest and forcefully pushed him backwards, successfully breaking his death grip on my shoulders. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision before I stood up, my shoes dangling from my fingers.

I still hadn't answered Cheren in any way shape or form and I could tell it was aggravating him. I sighed, giving the heaving boy an almost tired look. Cheren was trembling slightly, his suit disheveled as he shook with anger. I didn't know how to answer him. I knew he was more mad at the fact that I had abandoned something that_ he_ wanted, more than the fact that I had abandoned something_ I_ wanted.

"Cheren you know it's what's right," I mumbled under my breath as I walked to my dresser, clumsily throwing my shoes inside.

"B-but still-"

"You know I'll come back after I've finished what Looker wants," I said, not allowing the raven haired boy to continue.

"Well, there might not exactly be a place to come back to."

A new voice joined our conversation as Alder pushed open the door slightly, slipping through and closing it behind him.

I blinked a few times, confused by his statement, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Iris actually has challenged me to a battle. And as you know, if she wins, she'll be the official Champion," Alder explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I paused a moment. Iris wanted to challenge Alder? I had figured he would be put back into his place as Champion, he seemed to be home base for the League, but I had never thought one of the Gym Leaders would be pining for his title. I nodded to myself. Good for her, she was awfully talented.

Cheren noticed that I wasn't upset and rolled his eyes, "Come on White, you can't let someone take your spot."

I shrugged, "I can just battle her when I come back. Surely I'll be able to beat her again," I said, remembering the battle against Iris for my final badge. It hadn't been difficult in the least.

Cheren threw his arms up in exasperation, "White-"

I cut him off as I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. I could still hear his muffled yelling, but it seemed as if he was yelling at Alder this time. I chuckled to myself, leaning over and pulling out my traveling clothes from the small cabinet in the corner. I always kept a change of clothes in the bathroom, just in case. I set the outfit on the counter and sighed. I hadn't worn these clothes in months. They had been my go-to outfit during my journey but I hadn't touched them since it was over.

Excitement prickled in my stomach. It would be another journey in a way. I would again be backpacking it across the region. It'd be fun.

I quickly slipped out of my dress and pulled on my white tank top and jean shorts. I carefully unbuckled the strap around my thigh that held my pokeballs and placed it on the counter as I pulled on my black vest and whipped my hair up into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a spitting image of when I had first started out on my journey. I smiled and grabbed the belt holding my Pokémon before exiting the bathroom.

When I was out I realized Cheren was gone, but Alder was still present, lounging on the bed.

"Where'd Cheren go?" I asked, peering behind the door to make sure he wasn't hiding. He did that all the time as a kid, hiding behind doors just to scare me when I walked by. We were older now, but I had a feeling Cheren still had is ornery streak intact.

"He went to find Bianca."

I made a face, "Why?"

Alder put his arms behind his head and watched me intently as I pulled out my old bag, rummaging through the contents.

"I suggested it. I know Bianca understands as much as I do about why you are doing this."

I paused, looking back over my shoulder at the red haired man, "Bianca knows about N?"

Alder rolled his eyes, "Of course she does. She knows exactly how much you've been trying to contact him. She calls it her 'best friend senses'," Alder said, removing his hands from his head to make air quotes, to then put them back, "but I think it's just because she knows you well. Cheren should've recognized it, but he's too hard headed to notice anything but battling."

I smiled to myself and turned back to my bag. It was true, Cheren was rather oblivious at times. I paused for a moment, quickly whirling back around to Alder, "But N isn't the _only_ reason I'm doing this," I said, sounding rather defensive.

Alder smiled and rolled off the bed, "I know, I know, you're noble, blah blah blah."

I shot him a halfhearted glare before nodding to myself. My bag still had everything in it. Every potion, every healing medicine, and every odd and end I had picked up throughout my travels. I also still had my map, and I figured if I was to search the entire region that was a must have.

I snatched up my Pokeballs and began snapping them off of the belt. I placed five of them into my bag and left one out.

"Um, White?"

I stopped and turned to Alder. He had sounded hesitant. That wasn't something Alder ever sounded.

"Yeah?"

He sighed, "Listen, I think maybe you should leave your Pokémon here."

I could only imagine what my face looked like in that moment, "What?!" I spluttered.

"No, not a_ll_ of them, I know you'll probably want to keep Talace," he said, motioning to the Pokeball I had left out, the one that held my large Emboar.

I still gave him a disbelieving look. Why on Earth did he think I'd want to leave them behind?

Alder scratched the back of his head, "Listen White, I know that since N left you've felt a little… off."

I shot him a glare. Were we really going to talk about how I had been acting these past few months?

"I think maybe it'd be good for you to kind of start anew, find some new Pokémon and set your mind to training them."

I looked at the ground. I hadn't really thought about training any new Pokémon. I had gotten so used to my team and Zekrom that the thought hadn't ever crossed my mind.

"I don't know Alder, I don't want them to be cooped up with dozens of other Pokémon," I said, picturing them with the rest of my Pokémon at Professor Oaks' facility. It was spacious, but I figured they would almost have withdrawal if they weren't allowed to battle.

Alder shook his head rapidly, "No, I can pull some strings and you could probably keep them here with our Pokémon."

He had really lost me with that one.

"The Elite Four and I keep our Pokémon in a separate facility. The Pokémon battle against each other on their own to keep in shape."

I made a face, "But you guys are always battling with your Pokémon, when are they ever not fighting _with_ you?"

Alder shook his head with a smile, "That's the other reason I think you should keep them here. We all have more than six Pokémon, White. If they get tired we are still expected to battle opponents, so each of us have around ten that we rotate in and out. If you are going to become Champion you are going to need to have more than just your six… and Zekrom."

My eyes widened. I hadn't ever heard of such a thing, however it _did_ make sense. The Elite Four and Champion battled opponent after opponent. It would be crazy to only have six, what if something went wrong with one of them and they needed to rest?

"So you'd keep them with your Pokémon? And take care of them? And they'd get to make friends and battle and stuff?"

I sounded a bit like an overprotective parent, but I didn't care. I wanted only the best for my team. They were amazing and I loved all of them more than life itself.

Alder nodded.

I contemplated for a few minutes, nothing but silence hanging in the air before I nodded, agreeing. I _was_ wanting to become the Champion, so I needed to take the necessary steps toward living like one. And one of those steps was having more than just six Pokémon that were strong.

Alder gave me a smile and held out his hands.

I gently pulled out the five Pokeballs from my bag and held them close to my chest. Chandelure, Excadrill, Klinklang, Vanilluxe, and Sigilyph. They had been amazing partners. They had battled through every opponent, including N.

I sighed and reluctantly handed them over to Alder. He took them gently and gave me a reassuring smile, "I'll see to it that they only get the best of care," he said, giving me a wink.

I nodded with a smile. Maybe they would be happy getting a bit of a break from battling. Now that I only had one Pokémon, Talace, with me it meant I had five empty slots in my party. I blinked, well, probably four. I should definitely take Zekrom with me.

Alder almost seemed to read my mind, "He's been chomping at the bit for some action."

I grinned to myself. Zekrom, being a rather large Pokémon, didn't like to stay in his ball. So I had resorted to keeping him in a field behind the Pokémon League. We all took turns caring for him. It turned out the Elite Four and Alder were all quite excited to be taking care of a legendary dragon and sometimes I didn't get to see him for days on end because they would hog all the chores regarding Zekrom.

I felt my heart soften a bit. If Alder and the rest of them loved taking care of Zekrom so much, and were so good at it, surely they would do the same for my other Pokémon. My mind almost took a leap into the future for a moment. I would have other Pokémon that were just as strong as my original team. I would be unbeatable. I gave a devious grin as I dashed out the door, almost knocking into Alder in the process.

I had grabbed my bag and Talace's ball before I had skittered out of my room. I was ready for my newest adventure.

"I'll pack up all your stuff and send it to your mother!"

Alder's voice boomed down the hall as he called after me.

"Thanks!" I called back. Alder was great, almost like a father to me.

Since I had declined the Championship I would be expected to move out so either Alder or Iris, now, would be able to move in. I was pumped to get going though, and Alder had picked up on that, volunteering to pack up for me.

I ran down the hallway, slinging my bag over my shoulder and stuffing my hand inside until I found the thin rope I was looking for. I pulled it out, a necklace, and shakily put it around my neck, clasping it in the back. It had a small four-pronged claw on the front, just the size of a minimized Pokeball and I snapped Talace's into the slot. It fit perfectly still. I smiled, my nearest and dearest Pokémon now close to my heart.

I slowed as I turned a corner and shoved through the double doors and out into the fresh air. I took a deep breath of the crystal clear air. It seemed like I hadn't been outside in years.

My heart stopped for a moment, a look of panic on my face as my hand again slipped into my bag. Had I forgotten it?

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt N's necklace beneath my fingers. That was one trinket I wasn't going to forget. I took my X-transceiver off of my wrist and slipped it into my bag as well. Just like old times.

I looked to my right, then my left and decided that the east route would be the quickest. I took only one look back at the wooden doors that lead into the Champion's quarters and smiled. I'd be back soon. I took a left and jogged around the building, passing all of the Elite Four's room's doors as well before I reached the back of the building and grinned. It was peaceful, green grass stretching out as far as the eye could see. Colorful flowers here and there, dotting the landscape, but what I was looking for was something that was more brute than beauty.

I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. It didn't take long for me to hear the sound I was waiting for. Loud booms echoed out in the clearing, shaking the ground slightly as my eyes scanned the line of trees for the first sight of him.

I saw the first spot of black almost dead ahead of me and smiled as I spotted my larger than life Pokémon as he pushed his way out of the trees and into plain sight. His gaze swept across the land and when he spotted me, I could tell.

Almost like a puppy he came running toward me, tongue lolling out as he ran. Zekrom was a big and rather intimidating Pokémon. One of the rarest you could find as well, but he was as tame as a Caterpie once you got to know him.

His shadow engulfed me before he had reached me and for a moment I was afraid he wouldn't stop in time. But with a cloud of dust and a few rocks flying here and there as he skidded to a stop I thanked Arceus that he had.

He let out a growl and leaned over, smacking his gigantic head straight into me. It was his way of hugging people but it sure would knock the air out of you every time. I let out an 'oof' and stumbled back a few feet, patting his head as he grinned, his razor sharp teeth glinting as spit dripped down and onto my arms. I pulled back first, wiping the slobber off of my hands before addressing the dragon in front of me.

"Alder said you're itching for some action eh?" I asked, rubbing the top of his head.

He let out a low growl and nodded slightly, his gigantic red eyes looking at me intently. He sensed I had something in store for him.

"Well, I'm off on a little journey, and I sure could use a big intimidating Pokémon like you."

He let out a loud roar and I squinted my eyes as his breath created a wind tunnel around my face, my hair whipping backwards. He was obviously happy.

"It's not like you're excited or anything," I said with a chuckle as he pranced in place, his generator of a tail wagging back and forth slightly. The sight was almost something to behold. Zekrom in battle looked like he was a ferocious beast that wouldn't hesitate to rip your head off, but when he was out of battle, he acted like a tiny Axew.

"Alrighty then," I said, "You think you can fly me wherever I need to go?" I asked.

Another bark of a roar sounded from his mouth. A resounding yes.

"Okay then," I said, "Let's go see if Looker has any information."

Zekrom immediately hunkered down and stretched out an arm so I could climb aboard. I quickly jogged up his outstretched limb, so large in fact I never had to worry about balance, and plopped down on his back. He straightened up and I tightened my legs so I wouldn't fall off as his wings shot out to the sides, quivering slightly with anticipation. I really hadn't exercised him enough if he was _this_ excited just to go flying.

"Castelia City please!" I called, throwing one arm into the air.

Zekrom let out one large roar, almost as if saying, 'Aye-aye Captain' before he flapped his wings, successfully launching us into the air and one step further toward my new mission, and maybe toward finding N as well.

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it! I do have just a couple of real quick things to say.**

** A-N won't be appearing for a while, BUT, in future chapters, actually starting in chapter 4, I'm going to have little bits in 3rd person to explain what N's doing and how he's feeling and all that good stuff. So that should be fun. :D  
**

**B- Thank you so so so much for all of the reviews/favs/follows they made my day! I did a little happy dance every time I got one. Tee hee. So yes, just thank you for those, they are amazing!**

**C- I thought I had three things to say, but apparently not. Hah. So have a great weekend!**


	3. Rood

**Hello there, and welcome to chapter 3! Wow, that sounded super formal. 0.o Anyway. By this chapter title I'm sure you know who it's about, haha! I'm only going to write about White finding two of the Sages, mainly because I think it'd be boring if I did all seven, so this chapter and the next will be about them. Hopefully it'll tie into the rest of the story just fine!  
**

**Oh also real quick for those of you who haven't read the story that goes before this one. Talace is the name of White's Emboar, if you haven't picked up on that already. XD**

**Also, the parts with N will be starting next chapter! Yay!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Rood**_

I pinned the paper map to Zekrom's back, using both hands to keep it still. The corners fluttered in the breeze, threatening to fly off at any moment. Zekrom was probably the fastest Pokémon you could find when it came to flying. Just by looking at his wings, which were rather small for his body, you wouldn't think it, but after you took a ride on the dragon you knew you couldn't find a Pokémon _anywhere_ that was faster. Perhaps the only exception would be Reshiram.

My heart fluttered a bit. I wondered if N was riding on Reshiram like I was on Zekrom. I shook my head and looked back down at the map, again focusing my mind on the task at hand.

I had made quick work of my meeting with Looker. He had said that most likely the Sages would be in places that I had seen them in before, perhaps at a base that I didn't know existed. He wasn't able to give me any information or any leads aside from that bit of information and one tip that one of his men had come across. His top officer had said he had seen some suspicious behavior on Route 18, and perhaps a Sage might be hiding there.

I groaned to myself. I had, rather than that tidbit of unreliable information, no leads on where to find the six remaining Sages. It would be almost like finding needles in a haystack in this gigantic region.

I shook my head, again remembering why I had decided to do this. It was for the good of Unova. And they might have information about N. That fact was the one thing that was really keeping me going.

"A little to the right," I whispered to myself and patted Zekrom's right side. He veered slightly and continued his flight.

I hadn't ever been to Route 18 before, so I didn't exactly know what to expect. But I figured it would be the most logical place to start out with.

I squinted slightly and finally saw the mass of land I was looking for. I always preferred flying over the ocean, even if it took me out of my way.

I patted Zekrom's side again, letting him know that up ahead was where we would be landing. I saw his large head nod slightly and I felt his speed slow a bit. In a few moments I saw the land in more detail. It was composed of many rocky cliffs with lush green grass growing on all of them. I didn't see any sign of humans anywhere, in fact I didn't even see a house anywhere.

Zekrom landed gracefully, barely making a noise and leaned to the side, allowing me to climb down his arm once again. Once I was safely on the ground I turned back to him and smiled.

"Great job," I said, taking out his Pokeball and pulling him back inside.

I stuffed the Ultra Ball back into my bag and turned my attention back to the map in my hand. Yep this was Route 18 alright.

My gaze shifted from the map to the land in front of me and I sighed. I really doubted anyone lived here, let alone a Sage. They seemed to be rather fragile.

I shook my head and stuffed the map back into my bag before trudging forward. I was on the uppermost cliff, frighteningly high above the ground. The air was rather thin and the wind was incredible. I peered down the side of the cliff I was on and spotted many other small patches of grass below me. They were just far enough apart that I wouldn't be able to jump from one to the other easily.

I grimaced. I needed to get down closer to the ground if I hoped of finding anyone in this desolate area. I contemplated letting Zekrom out again, but decided against it. He was much too large, he wouldn't have the skills to maneuver well in an environment like this. I contemplated my other Pokémon. Talace, an Emboar. He wouldn't be of much help either. He weighed a ton and a half and for all I knew if I let him out the rock I was standing on would crumble and I would go toppling down the mountain side.

I groaned and turned to my right, wondering if possibly farther along on the top of the mountain there would be a better place to begin my trek downward.

I scuffed my feet, kicking stray pebbles down the mountain side. I was silently pouting that I didn't have my other Pokémon. Sigilyph would have been able to zoom in and out of the small areas with ease, and Excadrill could've dug me a tunnel. I mumbled stray curses to myself as I peered over the edge to this time not see _any_ patches of land jutting out from the mountain side. I wasn't making much progress.

I was pulled out of my sulking however as I saw a mass in the distance. It was rather foggy on the top of the cliff but I was sure that something with human life in it lay ahead.

I picked up my walking pace, almost breaking into a jog as I neared where the blob would be. The fog cleared enough as I got closer to it so that I could recognize the shape as a house. I said a silent cheer, hoping that there would be some human life in the small cabin. Maybe whoever resided there would have seen some 'suspicious behavior', as Looker's officer had called it. I mumbled to myself, wondering why a police officer would ever even be up in a place like this.

I spotted a bridge a few hundred feet away and decided that would be the optimal place to cross. I jogged to the wooden bridge and confidently began walking across. I only looked over the edge once, and when I saw exactly how far down it was until you would hit bottom, I high-tailed it across the rest of the way without the slightest peek down.

Once I had crossed the bridge I backtracked a bit until I was standing in front of the house. It was a small structure, only built to house a small family. I knocked on the door. No answer.

I waited a minute or two before knocking again. Still no answer. I huffed to myself and peered in the window. All of the lights were off, no sign of life anywhere.

I frowned. Who lived in this house? I decided to try the back door before I left and made my way around the building. I peeked in the window on the side of the house. Nothing appeared any different. Just a normal looking house, but no lights, and no humans. I continued walking and rounded the corner so I would be behind the house. And when I saw what was sitting behind it I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I jumped backward a few paces, teetering on the edge of the cliff for a moment before I regained my balance and quickly jumped forward to keep from falling. I was breathing hard as I looked at the figure in front of me. Sure enough, there _was_ indeed a Sage living here.

The old man was sitting indian style on the ground, his hands resting on his knees and his eyes closed. I had a feeling he knew I was present, but he didn't give me any recognition.

I had no idea how to address him. I slipped my hand into my bag and dialed Looker's number on my X-transceiver. I knew he wouldn't answer, he never did, but he would take my call as a signal I had found one, and probably track me down.

"It smells of salt here, the same smell of my homeland," the man rasped out. His voice was completely calm, almost indifferent to my presence.

I sunk to my knees, my heart still pounding from the scare, "What are you doing here?"

The old man opened one eye and looked at me with curiosity for a moment before closing it again. Not dignifying me with an answer.

I sighed, finally bringing my heart rate back down to normal and took a good look at this man. If I wasn't mistaken this Sage's name was Rood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

Both of Rood's eyes opened this time and I knew he was going to actually answer my question.

"I find this place peaceful," he said, with an air of exasperation as if the answer should've been stupidly obvious.

"Yes, but I figured all of you Sages would be long gone by now."

Rood slowly shook his head, "We can't leave this region, we've spent too much time and energy here just to abandon it."

I frowned. He was referring to Team Plasma, not Unova.

I sighed and swung my legs around so I was sitting criss-cross as well, "I expected you to run."

A shrill chuckle left the man's mouth, "I'm an old man, White. I'm not made for running."

For a moment I was surprised he had remembered my name.

"So you're going to go without a fight?" I asked, rather surprised.

"I'm assuming you mean going to jail. And if you do… yes, I won't fight it."

I sighed in relief, silently hoping that the rest of the Sages would be this compliant. I swung my bag off of my shoulder and set it down next to me. It would be a while before Looker was here, and I was glad. If I was to get any information out of this man I needed some time.

"Aren't you curious as to _why_ I'm not trying to escape?"

Rood's question took me by surprise.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I said, my statement sounding more like a question. He obviously wanted to tell me.

Rood sat still for a moment, staring at me intently before he continued, "I know what we were doing was wrong."

A strong gust of air left my mouth, almost like I had been punched in the stomach.

"What?!" I said in a high voice. I wouldn't have expected that answer in a million years.

Rood sighed and his eyes closed again, "I didn't agree with Ghetsis' plan. Once he told me what Team Plasma's true ambitions were I wasn't really on board with all they were doing."

"Why didn't you leave then?" I blurted.

Rood's eyes snapped open again, flicking back and forth to both of mine. I had surprised him.

"It's not that simple, White. I was very loyal to Ghetsis; he's a genius you know," he said, raising a bushy white eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing at his praise for his former leader. Ghetsis was most certainly not a genius. I had beaten him easily. Apparently he hadn't accounted for the power of a hero going against his organization. N was a challenge, he was not.

Rood nodded, "It's true, White. Lord Ghetsis wandered the world in a search to gather all kinds of wisdom. From the moment we met, he understood my needs. He knew his companion's hearts and desires. It is a necessary quality to live alongside someone else…" he trailed off, his mind apparently wandering.

I sighed. Rood wasn't going to convince me Ghetsis was some kind of genius. He had brains, I'd give him that. The way he used N was psychotic but smart. But he was in no way a genius. He was evil to his core, and no man who was evil would _ever_, in my mind anyway, be a genius.

"Lord N was superb as well for his ability to understand the hearts of Pokémon. However he was not raised with, and still seems to lack the ability to understand people as well."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the mention of N. But before I could question Rood he continued.

"When Ghetsis revealed his true plan to me I didn't agree with it, however I didn't protest, and stayed with Team Plasma throughout the entire process. I _did_ and still do believe in N's goals. I don't exactly think we should separate people and Pokémon, but I do believe we could go a bit easier on the poor creatures," Rood said, shaking his head.

"So you stayed for N's sake?" I asked.

Rood shook his head violently, "No. I stayed for Ghetsis' sake. But I believed in what N was striving toward, not Ghetsis."

I blinked. What? So he didn't agree with Ghetsis' ambitions but was willing to stay with him because of the friendship they had. But secretly he believed in what N had to say about Pokémon.

There was a long pause and I realized Rood wasn't going to bother with telling my any more. I still wasn't completely sure where Rood stood. But to my surprise he continued for one last statement.

"Long story short, I'm not putting up a fight because I realize what I did was wrong. I realized it while I was doing it, and I figure now I need to atone for my wrong doings."

The silence this time I knew was for good. Rood felt some sort of guilt because of what he had done. It didn't sound like he attributed much to all Team Plasma had done, but he was grouped in with them, and he didn't make any move to stop them, so he was still considered a criminal.

I realized this was as good of a time as any to ask Rood about N.

"Rood," I started, almost hesitantly. Even the thought of N made me slightly bashful.

The man cocked an eyebrow. Seemingly surprised I had addressed him, "Yes?"

"Do you know where N is?" I asked, almost pleading.

Rood sighed and looked at the ground in front of him, "You two really did know each other didn't you?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused by his question.

He looked back to me, "There were rumors that you two had befriended each other before you even knew N or yourself were the heroes. In fact I heard you were a little bit more than friends."

Rood's face held curiosity, he obviously wanted to know if the rumors were true.

I nodded. N and I had met the second day of my journey in Accumula Town. And our friendship had escalated from there. It was definitely a shock when I had found out he was a Unovian hero, and an even bigger shock when he told me I was one as well, but that fact had never torn us apart. We both didn't believe in what the other was striving toward, but we had made it past that fact up until our final battle. Becoming much more than just friends.

Rood's mouth curved into a slight smile, "I had a feeling. Our Lord seemed happier toward the end."

"So do you know where he is?" I again questioned, a bit peeved he hadn't answered me.

Rood frowned, "Well he's off observing the world. People and Pokémon together, but I think you already know that part."

I nodded, letting him know I did.

Rood shook his head, "I'm sorry, White. But that's all the more I know about him or where he could be."

My heart sank. I should have seen that answer coming however.

"But I'm sure once he has finally observed all he wanted, and is able to prove you _were_ in fact right, I hope to see him here again."

I nodded, that was the same hope I was riding on. However I had no idea how long that would be. And that put a gigantic damper on my mood.

I felt a breeze hit the back of my neck and I glanced over my shoulder to see a large bird, an Unfeazant, landing on the other side of the bridge. I squinted until I could see who its rider was, and as I had expected, it was Looker.

The man was rather hyper and had made it across the bridge in an impressive amount of time.

The minute Looker was at my side he had whipped out his badge, looking down at Rood. I stood up and picked up my bag as Looker explained he was a police officer.

"Tell me what you know about Team Plasma," Looker almost demanded, a stone cold look on his face.

Rood nodded and sighed, shakily getting to his feet as well, "If that is what you wish."

A small part of me almost felt sad for the Sage in front of me. He meant well, and I could tell. But then again, he had had many opportunities to rebel against Team Plasma, and he never had once taken one of those opportunities. So he deserved the sentence he would be given.

"Nice job," Looker said, turning to me when he realized Rood wouldn't give much of a fight.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Looker gave me a nod, "Well that's two of them, five more to go. I'm counting on ya."

I gave him a nod, suppressing the urge to salute him. Looker wasted no time in putting Rood in handcuffs and whisking him away on his Unfeazant.

I sighed. I had gotten all the information I wanted, and could, out of Rood. He hadn't given out anything regarding N's whereabouts. I expected a Sage to know at least a general direction.

I shook my head, fishing out Zekrom's pokeball. I wasn't going to let that get me down. Perhaps the next Sage would have much more information. I pulled out my map again before calling out Zekrom and sighed.

The one lead I had, had been legitimate. However with no leads this was going to be much more difficult.

I nodded to myself with a smile. Then I'd have to work twice as hard.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! One Sage down! Go White!**

**Again I just want to send a humungous thanks to those of you who are reading this story! It makes me so happy! And thank you so so much for the reviews as well, they are very motivating! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful weekend... in two days! XD**


	4. Zinzolin

**Hi there! Welcome to chapter 4! So as I said last chapter, this one will have a bit about N! Yay! It is right in the beginning, and I consider it a bit of a... like prologue to the chapter, kinda. Anyway, that's why the chapter title thingy isn't right below my A/N! So the first part is about N! I'm excited!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Reshiram's ear perked, a high pitched sound slowly bringing the large white dragon out of its slumber. Its head rose, looking for the source and when he had found it, he sighed. His master, N, was once again listening to those damned voice messages.

The dragon heaved as it stood up, shaking its fur out and blinking a few times to clear its mind from the sleep. It lumbered over to where the green haired boy was sitting, peering over his shoulder.

"_Hi N, just thought I'd call again, but you still aren't picking up. Don't know why I expected any differently." _White, the girl leaving the voicemail looked to the side in disappointment before glancing back at the screen.

_"I don't even know if you're getting these messages, but if you are, sorry for barraging you with them." _A sigh left her mouth as she yawned, slumping over in her chair slightly.

Reshiram's eyes flicked to the back of N's head. The boy hadn't moved the entire time. He was torturing himself with these messages. Reshiram's heart went out to his master for a moment. N, throughout the four months since he had left Unova had been swamped with White's calls. She left copious amounts of messages and as much as N tried not to listen to them, Reshiram found him, every night, watching the girl he still loved so much on the tiny screen of his X-transceiver. N had saved every single message she had sent him, almost up to three hundred now.

Reshiram feared the day when the X-transceiver would run out of memory. He knew N wouldn't take well to having to delete some of White's calls.

The dragon's attention was back on the small screen as he heard White's voice pipe up once again.

_"Well, today I found the second to last Sage!"_

She looked rather happy. However her smile soon faded.

_"I don't know if that'll make you happy or not. I never got a chance to ask you about where you'll stand with the other members of Team Plasma. I don't know if you're routing for me or for them."_

Another sigh from White.

_"I don't know why I keep rambling about the happenings in my life. I've pretty much told you everything since you left. I guess maybe I'm just trying to keep you updated in case you decide to come back."_

A small chuckle left White's mouth. The laugh slowed and soon her mouth turned into a frown.

_"I wish sometime you'd answer, N. That is if you even still have your phone. I'm still not convinced that you haven't thrown it away and some hobo is listening to my messages."_

Reshiram couldn't help but smile slightly as White cringed at the thought of a stranger listening to basically what was her video diary. All meant for N.

_"I guess that's it. Not much more to say. I guess I'll still call tomorrow…."_

There was a long pause and the dragon leaned forward slightly, wondering if the video had frozen. But he realized it hadn't as White once again looked straight at the screen.

_"I hope you'll come back soon, N. It's great here, and I really miss you."_

She sighed.

_"I hope you have a good night's sleep. Talk to you tomorrow, bye."_

With that the screen clicked blank and a list of all the messages popped up on the X-transceiver again. Reshiram squinted at the small number at the top of the screen. Two hundred and twenty two messages. All from the same girl. A few members of Team Plasma had called N, but he had deleted the messages almost immediately. But not White's. For some reason N never touched White's messages except to watch them.

N shifted and swiveled around on the tree stump he was sitting on.

"Oh jeez!" he yelled, plopping off the small stump of wood when he caught sight of Reshiram.

Reshiram grinned, amused that he had caught his trainer by such surprise.

"Didn't see you there," N said, his eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to hide the X-transceiver behind his back.

Reshiram shook his head, _"You really should stop listening to those things."_

N scowled, stuffing the X-transceiver into his pocket before standing up. He sent a look at Reshiram that said 'none of your business' before he walked over to his sleeping bag and slipped in silently, his back toward the dragon as it lumbered over to where he had been sleeping, only a few feet away from N.

_"You know I'm right,"_ Reshiram almost teased, tucking in his wings and lying down once again, his nose almost touching N's back.

N glanced back over his shoulder, "No, you're not right. There isn't any harm in watching those and you know it."

Reshiram rolled his eyes, _"Physical harm? No. But you always seem sad after you listen to them, you're torturing yourself."_

N's eyes looked almost glossy as he contemplated Reshiram's words. It almost tore his heart in half watching White be so sad over his disappearance. However it was like some otherworldly force was pushing him to watch every message time and time again. He never got to see her or talk to her, and so those voicemails were the only thing still tying him to the girl he so cared for. He was worried she'd think he had abandoned her and Unova for good, but she always said she was looking forward to when he'd come back. He dreaded the day that she lost hope.

_"Just something to think about,"_ Reshiram mumbled as he closed his eyes, once again drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

N watched the dragon for a moment before looking forward again, resting his head on his elbow. He missed the times he would fall asleep with White's head resting happily on his chest. Watching her peaceful breathing as she slept, perfectly content being so close to him. He hadn't ever felt as close to a human as he did White. He was always a little awkward, stuttering over his words and avoiding people as much as he could; but when he was with White, he seemed to talk to her with ease. He always was the one to seek _her_ out. _He_ wanted to be with _her_.

He adjusted his head on his arm. But now that wasn't possible. They were regions apart. N knew that at any time he could go back and be with her again, but he wasn't ready for that yet.

He closed his eyes and promised himself he'd go back to Unova the minute he had finally figured out what was right. And he hoped to Arceus she'd still be there waiting for him.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Zinzolin**_

"Alrighty Talace, you about ready to go?" I asked from my seat at a picnic table, watching my Emboar frolic around like a tiny Tepig.

The large fire type turned my way, taking his attention off of the rock he was practicing Arm Thrust on to then look at me. He grunted, shooting a small ball of flame out of his nose before he began lumbering my way. I snapped the small pokeball off of my necklace and enlarged it, holding it up to return him but he raised a gigantic arm, telling me to wait.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Talace was always very compliant and never resisted being put in his ball.

He stopped only a few feet away and grunted again, pointing at the map in front of me. I glanced down at it. The map looked a lot different than when I had first set out to look for the Sages. There were red, blue, green, and black markings covering almost the entire surface. Five red dots signaled where I had found the five Sages I had located so far, and the rest were crossing out areas I had searched.

I looked back up to Talace, "No, I don't know where the last one is."

I had come to understand my Emboar to some extent, and I could tell he was curious as to where we were going to search next. Talace leaned forward tapping one claw on the map.

I leaned forward, squinting and realized he was pointing to Driftveil City.

"What's there? We already checked," I grumbled. Indeed I had checked just about every city.

Talace shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly before he tapped on the map again. I looked closer and realized he was pointing just south of Driftveil City.

"Cold Storage?" I questioned and a vigorous nod was the answer.

I pondered for a moment. I had visited Driftveil City near the beginning of my search and had come up with absolutely nothing. But upon further recollection I realized I hadn't traveled to the Cold Storage which was just south of the busy streets of Driftveil.

I shot an excited look at Talace. "That's where Zinzolin was when we first saw him wasn't it?!"

My Emboar crossed his arms, snorting out his 'yes', obviously proud of himself.

My finger smacked back down onto the map and traced all five of the red dots. I recalled each Sage's name that I had found, and sure enough Zinzolin was the one that was missing.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and stuffing the map back into my bag. I finally had the location of my last Sage. Hopefully anyway.

"Thanks Talace, you're the best!" I said, giving my Emboar a hug before returning him to his ball. I minimized it before snapping it into the necklace and then called out the other Pokémon with me.

Zekrom appeared with a roar and I quickly shushed him. We were basically in the middle of nowhere, it had been a miracle that I was able to find a picnic table this far out in the White Forrest, but I still wasn't sure what would happen if someone saw Zekrom.

When I was seen on the street people would form crowds, telling me what an amazing job I was doing and that they were supporting me all the way. They always asked to see Zekrom but I declined, figuring it wouldn't be good for the dragon to be in the public eye. Of course I knew the black dragon would have a heyday with it. He loved people and probably would gladly act as a playground for any kids present but I was secretly afraid he would underestimate his strength and crush someone. That sure wouldn't be an easy thing to explain.

"Alright, let's head on over to Driftveil, Zekrom!"

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

I kicked the side of one of the large metal bins in Cold Storage, muttering stray curses to myself. Empty. All of them that I had checked so far were empty. Maybe Talace had been wrong.

I sighed, leaning against the metal crate and slid down into a sitting position. This was hopeless, I had searched almost all of Unova and yet I somehow couldn't locate the final Sage.

A loud sound abruptly pulled me out of my wallowing. A high-pitched sound. A bird chirping? No. I looked around, trying to locate a Vanillite. They made a similar sound, but I didn't see one anywhere. I shoved myself into a standing position and creeped around to the other side of the bin I had been sitting behind. The sound was getting louder.

I walked around carefully, putting my ear to every crate until I found the one it was coming from. I made my way to the two small doors leading in and with a large heave I had them open.

I stifled a laugh and a cheer of joy at the same time as I saw, huddled in the back of the crate, the last Sage.

I jumped up and into the metal box, my feet clanging on the metal as I made it back to the old man. He looked up to me quickly, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"You came all the way out here?" Zinzolin hissed to himself.

I could tell he was internally beating himself up about not finding a more desolate place to hide.

"What a meddling trainer," he whispered, shaking his head.

My hand, for the final time, reached into my bag, and dialed Looker's number on my X-transceiver. He would be overjoyed to hear that I had found the last one. Once I had successfully called him I sighed, relaxing and sliding down into a sitting position across from Zinzolin.

"I have to give you credit, you found a pretty good hiding spot," I admitted, pulling my arms around me for warmth.

The bins in Cold Storage were used to transport perishable goods across Unova. And you could tell by the frigid temperature inside of them that they were good at their job.

"Tch," Zinzolin scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Apparently not good enough."

I shook my head, "Nope."

There was a long and awkward silence between the two of us as we shivered. I realized the sound from before was actually Zinzolin's teeth chattering, and I seriously doubted he could last in this cold for much longer.

"If it makes you feel any better, the jail cell you'll be in will probably be warmer than this," I said, a large shiver wracking my body.

A sharp growl hissed out of Zinzolin's throat. "I won't be going to jail anytime soon."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Why not?"

I had to admit Zinzolin was my least favorite Sage. Aside from Ghetsis of course. When Cheren and I had to go looking for him when we had inadvertently allowed him to enter Driftveil City, the Sage had been short and rude with us. It was clearly obvious he was the closest to Ghetsis, and he intended everyone to know it. He believed Team Plasma was godly, and it was obvious in only his expression.

Zinzolin shook as he attempted to stand. Was he going to run? He was too cold to move too awfully fast.

He sent me a sly grin before quickly scampering toward the end of the crate. Well, not too quickly. He acted like he was running when in all reality he was barely moving.

I shook my head and quickly called out a Pokémon.

My Emboar appeared with a roar in front of Zinzolin, putting on his most intimidating face.

It apparently worked because Zinzolin halted in his tracks, cowering away from the fire type almost as if he expected to be hit with an attack.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere, old man," I said, standing up and making my way toward Talace. He was warm, the flames around his neck acting as a radiator, and I'm sure I looked just like a Yanma to a light as I traipsed toward him, holding my hands out like I was near a campfire until I was at his side.

Zinzolin huffed, crossing his arms and putting a frown on his face. But it didn't last long as he was apparently as happy to find a fire as I was. He drifted toward Talace and I slowly, seeking out the warmth.

I peered behind Talace and to the opening to the crate. No Looker yet. I was starting to worry, he usually got to the scene within about five minutes.

I almost saw the light bulb above my head. I hadn't asked Zinzolin about N yet, and I definitely needed to do that before Looker arrived.

I whirled around, facing the Sage head-on with a determined look. "Do you know where N is?"

Zinzolin looked shocked, my question obviously taking him by surprise. However his disbelief soon morphed into a cocky grin.

"And why would I tell you?" he asked.

I bit my lip. All of the other Sages had been rather compliant, just like Rood had been. I hadn't considered that the last Sage would act any differently. However this _was_ Zinzolin we were talking about.

All of a sudden another shiver wracked my body, the heat in the room disappearing almost immediately. I looked to Talace quickly and realized he had switched off the flames around his neck, and the warmth had vanished just as quickly.

"_Hey_," Zinzolin whined, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep any heat he had gotten.

I grinned up at Talace, realizing his strategy.

"Alright, he'll turn his fire back on, only if you tell me where N is," I said, presenting my ultimatum. Sometimes I thought my Emboar was smarter than I was.

"I don't know where he is," Zinzolin growled.

"Eeeee," I huffed, sounding like a buzzer, "Wrong answer. Try again."

He rolled his eyes, "I _said, _I don't know."

"Oh come on, you have to know something," I whined. None of the other Sages had had any helpful information and I felt my heart begin to sink as I wondered if this one didn't either.

"Well, I _do_ know one thing," he said, another grin creeping across his face.

My heart leapt, "Really? What?!"

Zinzolin frowned, "Oops, forgot it. Maybe a little heat could make me remember."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and put my hands on my hips, ready to yell but was beaten to the punch by Talace.

A deafening roar flew out of his mouth, along with a few balls of smoke which collided with Zinzolin's face, making him cough. My Emboar obviously wasn't taking Zinzolin's taunts well.

Talace's hands came together, a ball of light forming in the middle, a tell-tale sign that he was about to unleash his Heat Crash attack.

"Woah woah woah, stop!" Zinzolin squeaked, apparently startled by my Emboar's sudden rage.

The ball between Talace's hands grew larger and I could see a bead of sweat form on Zinzolin's forehead.

"Tell him to stop!" he yelled, obviously already knowing exactly how devastating a Heat Crash attack could be.

I knew that Talace wouldn't actually hurt Zinzolin. He was incredibly strong and ruthless in battle, but when it came to humans he was very tame. Especially when it came to me, as he had always been overly protective.

I looked up to Talace's face. Was he doing this to protect me? I couldn't imagine it. He had never cared much for N, and he made it clear from the time he was only a Pignite that he never really wanted the green haired boy around. But now, he seemed angry because Zinzolin was withholding information about N. It seemed odd to me.

"Alright!" Zinzolin yelled, holding up his hands in surrender, "I'll tell you!"

The glowing orb between Talace's arms disappeared in an instant and he straightened himself back up, getting out of his battling position.

It was quiet as I waited for Zinzolin's answer.

"N said," Zinzolin panted, the scare taking a lot out of him, "He had always wanted to go to Kanto to meet Professor Oak. He thought maybe he'd have some insight on how humans and Pokémon reacted together."

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. N had been interested in what Professor Oak had to say about Pokémon-human interaction? This was perfect! My mind was already in Kanto, mapping out where N could be. I had traveled there a long while ago when Professor Juniper had suggested that I send my Pokémon to Professor Oak's facility. I had been catching them like crazy and she had worried her area wasn't going to be large enough. She had said that Professor Oak had an amazing lab, big enough for any Pokémon I could send and so that was exactly what I had done. My fifty some odd Pokémon were still residing there to this day. I hadn't visited Kanto in a while now, only talking to the Professor and my Pokémon over the phone, and I figured it would be another exciting journey. Especially if there was a chance I could find N in the process.

Zinzolin rolled his eyes when he noticed my smile, crossing his arms and muttering to himself. An unexpected shiver coursed throughout me and in an instant Talace's flames were back on, steadily heating the area.

I almost felt the urge to thank the Sage. I didn't know if he had been telling the truth or not, but it was more than I had gotten out of any of the other ones, and for that I was grateful. I took a deep breath, ready to push down my pride and thank the Sage in front of me but he beat me to the punch.

"Remember one thing, White," Zinzolin said, his voice raspy. "Ghetsis is a smart man. Don't ever doubt for a moment that he doesn't have something up his sleeve."

I blinked, the statement taking me by surprise. Was that some kind of warning? I didn't see Ghetsis as being much of a threat now. He was in jail, along with five, soon to be six, of the other Sages. I just couldn't see a way for him to be plotting something feasible when he was behind bars.

Before I was able to ask Zinzolin exactly what he meant I heard someone enter the bin from behind me. I peered over my shoulder to see Looker, along with three of his men. Looker gave a few hand signals, not saying a word, and his men roughly carted Zinzolin off within moments.

It was quiet for a long while. I was mulling over what Zinzolin had said, and Looker was just watching me carefully. He didn't speak up, and it seemed odd to me. Looker was always very talkative.

"Well, that's all of them," I sighed, attempting to get the conversational ball rolling.

Looker nodded, "I really do have to give you my deepest thanks, White. I couldn't have gotten all of them without you."

I gave him a smile. Looker had never said something so heartfelt to me before. It almost felt weird.

I nodded, "No problem. Let me know if you ever need any more help."

I returned Talace quickly, my mind suddenly back on N and Kanto, and began walking toward the entrance to the storage unit.

"White!"

Looker called out to me and I jumped, turning back around. He had seemed frozen in place, so I had assumed he was done talking and wanted to investigate the area or something. But it appeared he did in fact have something to tell me.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

My eyebrows knitted together, "Kanto, why?"

Looker nodded to himself, "I had a feeling you might jump to another region…"

He seemed sad, his sentence trailing off.

"No, I'm just visiting," I clarified. I knew a lot of trainers, when they beat the Champion but didn't wish to become one would 'region hop' as they called it and attempt to conquer the different leagues. But I had every intention of capturing Unova's Champion position.

"Oh, really?" Looker asked, excitement scrawled across his face.

I realized in that moment he would feel guilty if I left Unova. It had been him, in essence, that had stopped me from becoming Champion. And he, as well as everyone else, knew that it was my dream. He would feel guilty if I didn't try again because he would feel like it was his fault. I smiled. Looker really did have a good heart deep down.

I gave him a nod and turned to leave but once again he called after me, this time more like the Looker I knew.

"Oh White! Just thought I'd tell you before you left, Alder said he wanted to meet with you."

That sure took me by surprise, "Really? When?"

Looker shrugged, "He just said to meet him on the Marvelous Bridge. Um, just east of Nimbasa," Looker said, quickly giving me the location.

I hadn't ever been to the Marvelous Bridge. Apparently it lived up to its name in every aspect so I figured it wouldn't be the worst place to stop by before I headed on over to Kanto.

"Thanks," I called with a wave, jogging the rest of the way to the opening of the storage bin and hopped out onto the grass. The sun felt amazing compared to the atmosphere I had been in.

"No," Looker called out, "Thank _you!_"

I smiled, finally giving into the urge and saluting the man before jogging off to a larger area to call out Zekrom. Marvelous Bridge to meet Alder, and then Kanto to try and find N. I had my plan, now all I could do was follow it.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! She found the last Sage! So I did her finding the first and the last. I hope that it wasn't too hard to realize it was the last one, I _did_ have her mention something about it to N on her voicemail, so I hope you caught on to that!**

**I seriously want to thank all of you who are reading this! The reviews are lovely and I adore each one! I'm so glad that you are liking it!**

**(Also to the anon reviewer RandomFemale: Holy moly! I'm glad you're liking it but why I'm saying something is because you have some master ability of prediction there! I have this story planned out all the way to the end and you predicted a few of the things I'm going to do. Kudos to you, you psychic. XP)**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful week!**


	5. A Wave of Changes

**Hello there and welcome to chapter 5! This one is just a bit of a filler, I needed to shove some information in there so I decided to do it all in one chapter! I'm very sorry for the long breaks in between updates, I'll try to have them be shorter from here on out!  
**

**Also, before I end this I just _have_ to share a review from last chapter by YinYang9000. Her fakedex entry for Reshiram just cracked me up.- _"_****_Reshiram, the Troll Pokemon. It likes to sneak up on its owner and startle them while they are looking at their X-Transceiver. They have been known to think of themselves as Pokemon who are right very often."_ Lol! I just loved that.  
**

**Tee hee, anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Wave of Changes**_

The ground around Zekrom shook as he landed to the side of the Marvelous Bridge. The bridge swayed slightly from the impact but steadied quickly as I slid down Zekrom's wing and onto the ground. I returned my Pokémon quickly, turning my attention to the red haired man leaning on the side of the bridge, peering down at the crystal clear water below.

I walked over to him carefully, thoughts and curiosities as to what he had to say floating through my mind. I leaned on the bridge next to him, waiting for him to speak up first.

"You've got quite a dragon there," he said, turning his head to grin in my direction.

I smiled and nodded, brushing aside the statement. I only had an interest in what he had called me here to say. Then I was off to Kanto; and I couldn't wait.

Alder sighed, realizing I was in a pinch for time. "So you got some information about N?" he asked, figuring that was the reason why I was in such a hurry.

I nodded quickly, my heart again beating a little faster at the notion.

"Good for you, kid," Alder said, patting me on the back and successfully knocking the air out of me.

I coughed, my eyes watering as I tried to regain my air source. "What'd you call me here for?" I wheezed out.

Alder's cheery expression faded instantly. "I thought maybe you'd already heard…" he trailed off, again looking out at the water.

"Eh?" I asked. He had lost me completely.

Alder sighed and straightened up, facing me head on. "Iris challenged me two days ago and won."

The statement seemed to linger in the air as shock coursed throughout me. Alder had been the Champion of the Unova region for as long as I could remember. When I was a toddler my mother used to watch a nightly talk show and I remembered seeing him as one of the guests. My eyes had sparkled when I had finally seen the man that everyone in the region aspired to be like. I hadn't ever thought about that one man being dethroned.

Alder nodded, "I figured you'd be surprised."

"That's an understatement!" I practically yelled, a feeling similar to betrayal flowing through my veins. This couldn't be happening. Alder, the Champion, the most powerful trainer in our region couldn't have been beaten out by some Gym Leader who I had beaten easily to win my eighth badge. I had figured my battle for Championship against Alder would be legendary. With Iris it would be a piece of cake if it was anything like my gym battle had been.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed, my hands in fists. Had he not tried his hardest? Had he willingly given up the Championship? For a moment I felt guilty for yelling at the man I had grown so close to during my stay in the Champion's quarters, but it was the shock that was talking, not me.

Alder shook his head, "She's strong, White. I don't know what they've been feeding that girl but I do think even _you _might have trouble beating her."

My fists unclenched immediately, "What?"

Alder nodded, "She's got some powerful ones on her team. It's crazy. It was close, but in all reality I don't see a way I could've ever won against her."

My face held disbelief for only a moment before I felt a maniacal smile creeping across. There was actually someone in this region who could beat Alder. I knew_ I_ could, but I didn't think, rather than N, that there was anyone else. Yet another road block had been placed in my path. And I felt invigorated by it.

As I smiled up at Alder and he let out a booming laugh, I almost felt bipolar. Anger and disbelief to excitement, all in less than a minute. My emotions were going haywire.

Alder again patted me on the back, this time a bit softer.

"I can't wait to see your battle against her, White. It should be a good one."

I gave him a nod. "So is that all you wanted to say?"

Alder nodded, "Yep that's about it. Iris should be sworn in this week. At least Sukizo's happy to finally have an official Champion."

I smiled. Alder had just been shoved back into his position as Champion after I had declined. He hadn't earned it. But I didn't figure anyone protested against the fact that he deserved it.

"And I guess I'm off to Floccesy Town then."

"What?!" I coughed. I had figured Alder would stick around the League to at least just keep things up and running. He had a small cabin out there that he lived in anyway.

He nodded, "Yep, just built myself a house. My grandson lives out there and wanted to train with me so I thought, 'hey, why not'?"

My jaw had already hit the floor and with some effort I willed it to close. So Alder was officially out of the Pokémon League business. No more Championship, and no more living near the League. It was a huge change for the man and yet by the look on his face he seemed thrilled.

"What about my Pokémon?" I squeaked. I had left them in his and the Elite Four's care. However I didn't know if I would feel as safe with them staying there if Alder was gone.

"Don't worry," Alder said with a wink. "I already sent them to Juniper and she said she would send them to Oak."

I sighed in relief, thanking Arceus that they would be safe and with my other Pokémon.

"So, how's the search for some new little ones going?" Alder asked, his eyes trained on my bag.

I shook my head, "I haven't found any yet. Been too busy searching for Sages."

Alder laughed, "I bet you were. I heard you caught the last one yesterday?"

I nodded.

"Good job, kid."

There was a lengthy silence between us as I mulled over all I had learned. Alder would be moving to Floccesy Town, one of the new towns in the Unova region, Iris was the new Champion, and my Pokémon were at Professor Oak's; the place I was headed to after my meeting with Alder.

"Well that's all I've got to say," Alder said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, "Me too."

He gave me one knowing nod before walking past me, his way of ending a conversation.

"Oh, White, good luck finding N. You two kids go good together," he said, not bothering to turn back.

I smiled, "Thanks Alder. Good luck training your grandson!"

I heard a laugh before a bright white light formed into his Braviary, and before I knew it both him and his bird were long gone. I started into the sky for a while, not really searching for anything in particular. So much was changing. I just hoped in the end it would be for the better.

I sighed and leaned over the bridge again, watching a few stray Basculin silently swim beneath the water, seemingly without a care in the world. I couldn't wait to feel like them. I knew one day I would finally hold the Champion title, and one day N would be back, and then everything would be right again. I knew it with my heart, but my brain just wasn't getting the message, sending doubts and worries every few seconds. What if I never found N and he never came back? What would I do then?

I grunted and shook my head, straightening up and shoving myself off of the railing. All I could do was keep trying. Kanto was next, that was all I needed to think about. At least that was what I believed until I saw three very familiar men standing to my right, blocking my exit off of the bridge.

I stumbled backwards, a hand on my heart as I tried to calm myself from the scare. The Shadow Triad always had been very quiet; it appeared they hadn't changed in the least.

The three men stood perfectly still. One member out in front with the other on his flanks, forming a triangle. They never failed to frighten me with their appearance. Their harsh stares and otherworldly white hair was borderline creepy; adding in their teleportation they almost seemed to be ghosts.

"You," I whispered to no one in particular. Their appearance stirred up some feelings I hadn't felt in a while. The most dominant being anger. I was angry at Ghetsis, the Sages, the Shadow Triad, hell, just Team Plasma in general for all they had done and the way they had treated N. Even though I had taken them down, stripped them from everything they had, it would never make up for the way they had deceived N. And as I stared at the Shadow Triad's calm looks all I wanted to do was punch them. And if I thought I wanted to punch them _then, _I definitely would after they spoke their next sentence.

"Lord Ghetsis is gone." The leader didn't move as he blurted out the four words, no emotion in his tone.

My eyes slowly widened, "What?" In all reality I had a feeling deep down as to what he meant, and I was right. That green haired bastard had outsmarted me once again.

The leader of the Triad sighed, "After he escaped from jail, he went somewhere on his own."

My hand reached out for the railing, steadying myself as the news slowly sunk in. Ghetsis had escaped from jail. The most guarded prison in Unova. But when?

The Triad member seemed to read my mind. "Only a few hours ago."

"W-where is he going?" I squeaked, the shock still evident in my tone. I for a moment wondered if I should even believe them. For all I knew they were lying. But when the Shadow Triad presented their answer to my question I knew by the looks on their faces they weren't.

"We don't know," the leader stated bluntly, a look of almost pain flashing across his face in an instant.

In the course of five minutes my world had been turned upside down. Alder was no longer the Champion. I could live with that fact. It might take me a while to process it completely but it was something I'd be used to in a few days. But Ghetsis escaping? That was a smack in the face. I had worked my entire journey through to take Team Plasma down and I had assumed that when they all were in jail that I was free to live my life without worrying about them. Apparently however I had underestimated Ghetsis, and I wasn't quite off the hook yet.

I for a moment wondered what would happen. What was Ghetsis thinking? Was he planning on trying for domination again or would he take his newfound freedom as a ticket to get out of Unova? Once again the Shadow Triad seemed to read my mind.

"We do not know where he is or what he is planning. But, from my own predictions… he won't be causing Unova any more harm," the man said, again a look of pure agony flashing across his face.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. If there was anyone who would know what Ghetsis was planning it would be the Shadow Triad. Even if he hadn't told them directly they seemed to know him very well.

"Also," the leader said quickly, reaching around behind him to pull out a small black velvet bag. He stepped forward, holding out the bag to me. "He wanted us to give this to you."

My hand was reaching toward the bag the moment he held it out but with that statement I retracted my arm quickly, looking up to the Shadow Triad member in panic. Ghetsis no doubtedly still hated me as much now as he did back then, perhaps even more. There were so many possibilities as to what could be in that bag, everything from a bomb to poison and I didn't exactly want to come in contact with either one.

"Don't worry, we checked, it won't harm you," the man said, a small trace of humor in his voice.

I took the bag hesitantly, never breaking eye contact with the Triad member until I had the bag close to me. I opened it and reached my hand inside, feeling something cold before taking a breath of courage and pulling it out.

"An, Ice Gem?" I asked in nearly a whisper, holding the gem up toward the sun as the rays sparkled on the gem's crystal clear surface.

When the Shadow Triad didn't respond I looked back down and realized the three members were gone without a trace. I whirled around, looking for any clues as to where they had gone but as I had expected, I didn't find any. Their teleportation was flawless.

I sighed and looked at the Ice Gem again, twirling it around in my fingers. It was only about the size of a tennis ball but weighed a ton and was freezing to touch. I quickly slipped it back in the bag, moving my now freezing fingers around, making sure I still had full mobility of the digits. When I was satisfied with their temperature I again focused on the main question: why had Ghetsis given me the gem?

I must have stood on the bridge for a good ten minutes contemplating the answers to that very open ended question. Really there were thousands of explanations, but knowing the man fairly well from the few times I had met him and the speeches I had heard from him I settled on the one that made the most sense to me: he was giving me a clue. It wasn't a clue to a mystery or something to send me on a wild goose chase to find him; it was just a warning. A warning as to what he was thinking about next. I had no idea what an Ice Gem would insinuate but with a heavy heart I realized that quite possibly sometime soon I would figure it out.

I shook my head, throwing the Ice Gem in its sack into my bag. I didn't have time to waste thinking about Ghetsis' odd gift. I could spend weeks thinking about it and I had a feeling I wouldn't be any closer to figuring it out than I had been when I started, so instead I focused my mind on what I had planned on doing after my meeting with Alder: going to Kanto.

I smiled, pulling out Zekrom's ball, again invigorated by the idea of finding N. I had waited four months for a lead like this and I wasn't going to let it pass me by.

* * *

**Okay so there it is! I hope you liked it! White is finally off to Kanto! And Alder is being an old man and retiring early. XD**

**I want to send a big thank you to everyone who reviews/favs/follows. They all make my day and you can tell when I get one because I do a super awkward happy dance. XD**

**Oh, and real quick before I forget. To reviewer: RandomFemale, and anyone else who had a question about this. Reshiram and Zekrom are genderless Pokemon, but I hate saying 'it' all the time instead of 'he or she' so I always say 'he' for genderless Pokemon, even for Klinklang in the story that came before this one. So when I say 'he' just pretend I said 'it'. XD**

**Okay! I hope you have a wonderful week!**


	6. Disappointment

**Chapter six it is! Look at me, updating on time. *pats self on back* **

**Just a couple things to say... One, the last part of this chapter is about N! I figured I'd have a bit about him probably about every other chapter, and this time it's at the end. I'm also trying to keep my stuff with N and my stuff with White on the same timeline, so all this would be happening at the same time. If that makes any sense... which it probably doesn't. XD And second thing, I apologize if this one is odd. It's a little different from the other chapters, but after this one it should be back on track!  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Disappointment**_

"Professor Oak?" I called, knocking on the door rapidly as I bounced on my toes in anticipation.

I hadn't exactly considered myself to be on a time limit but throughout the long flight to Kanto I realized there was a good chance I was. If I knew N as well as I thought I did most likely he would be hopping from place to place rather quickly, never staying in one area for very long. He wanted to observe the relationship between Pokémon and trainers and to get a good feel for it he would have to visit many different places. So the sooner I made it to the lab and got an answer the better.

The door to Professor Oak's lab creaked open, the professor himself poking his head out the door, a light blue nightcap perched on his head.

"White?" he croaked, opening the door the rest of the way and rubbing his eyes.

It was about one in the morning in Kanto, and I knew I was being a bit of a nuisance banging on his door that early in the morning. I just hoped that I hadn't woken up anyone else in Pallet Town. Especially Ash's mother, because she had a very fierce way of scolding people who awoke her, including getting her Mr. Mime to whack you with his broom.

"Listen I really need to ask you a question," I said, my words flying out so fast they almost melded together.

"What?" Professor Oak groaned, "Speak slower."

I chuckled. I had gotten to know Professor Oak very well over the few years since I had started my journey. It was his job now to take care of all of my Pokémon and so I made a habit of calling him every week to see how they were doing. During those calls we had chatted about various Pokémon related things and had gotten rather close. He was fascinated by Unovian Pokémon, and was overjoyed whenever I had a new one to send him.

"I just want to know if you've had any unexpected visitors stop by here lately," I said, my fingers crossed behind my back.

Oak gave me an odd glance before nodding. "I get unexpected visitors all the time, White. People drop in to see the lab when they stop by Pallet Town on their journeys."

I sighed, "Okay, you wouldn't happen to remember anyone by the name of, N would you?" I asked. My heart began to pound. This was it. My one lead I had gained from the Sages and it was the moment of truth to find out whether or not it was legitimate.

Professor Oak sighed. "I can't remember everyone's names, but I don't recall an 'N' stopping by."

I bit my lip, trying not to get discouraged. "Did you have anyone stop by who wanted to ask you about Pokémon-human interaction?"

I probably should have asked that question first because Oak straightened up with a defiant smile on his face. He sure took pride in some things.

"I may not remember names but I sure remember every conversation I've had about Pokémon!" he boasted. "And I don't remember a single person ever asking me about the interaction between Pokémon and people. That's a rather odd inquiry, why do you ask?"

Professor Oak may have been happy that he could remember whether or not he had had a conversation, but my world felt like it came crashing down. N hadn't been to Professor Oak's lab, at least not to talk to him anyway. The one bit of information I had gained had been wrong. Not only wrong, but perhaps miles away from the right answer as to where N had gone. I was probably not even in the right region and here I was hoping to find N at the lab. I had all of my hopes riding on that one fact from Zinzolin and now that it was proven to be a lie, I had nothing. Nothing at all.

"Woah, hey, what's wrong?" Oak asked, putting a hand on my back as I leaned forward and looked at the ground.

The entire time since N had left I had had my mind set on finding him, or at least contacting him. I had kept my hopes high and promised myself I would never give up or be let down. But with this one final crashing blow, reality hit me. I was no closer to finding him than I had been when he had left, almost seven months ago. It was like finding a needle in a never-ending haystack. It was impossible.

I could feel Oak's hesitancy as I didn't respond. He didn't know what was wrong with me, and I began to ask the same question to myself as I felt warm wetness sliding down my cheeks. What was wrong with me? On that doorstep I was a far cry from the person I had been. I was a strong person and trainer, not only the best in the region, but not someone to never give up. But now I was crying, like a weak child who had finally lost all hope. I was only a watery image of who I had been.

I wasn't sure if I was so upset because I couldn't find N; the most powerful trainer in Unova couldn't find a single person, or because I just wanted N back so badly. It was frustration and heartbreak all mixed into one and suddenly I couldn't cope with it.

"S-Sorry," I sniffed, quickly wiping my eyes and turning to leave, the Professor's hand falling from my shoulder as I jogged down the steps, tears still blurring my vision.

"White!" Oak called after me. I contemplated not stopping but as I heard the shuffle of his slippers on the concrete behind me I did. I didn't want to make him run.

He again placed a caring hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him.

He gave me a warm smile. As much as I saw Alder as a father figure I saw Oak as one too. They both took care of me, they both were there to answer my questions, and they were both there to make me not only a better trainer, but a better person. Even though I had only seen Oak in person a few times, I felt comfortable around him, and it was obvious he felt comfortable around me as well as he bent down so he was on my level and placed his other hand on my other shoulder as I continued to sniffle pitifully.

"I don't know exactly why you came here, White. And I don't know who that person was you were looking for, but I think I have a poem that might help you," he said, his face stretching into a grin.

The Professor was famous for his poetry, however I didn't exactly know how it was going to help me.

Oak cleared his throat. "Just like a Piplup, never give up."

It had to have been one of the worst pieces of Pokémon poetry I had ever heard and I think that was what Oak had counted on as my sniffles slowly turned into giggles and hiccups.

The Professor grinned. "White, whatever you're after, never give up. I saw how that attitude benefited you in the Unova league, and I think it will again this time."

I smiled up at him, wiping away the last remnants of tears and choked out another giggle before nodding.

He smiled, patting me on the shoulder before standing up. "How about you spend the night here? Then tomorrow you can see your Pokémon," Oak said, already walking back toward the still open door to his lab.

I took a deep breath and nodded, jogging to catch up with him.

He was right. All I needed to do was not completely lose hope. Even if I couldn't find N he had said that eventually he might come back. So even if I just continued on with my life one day he might just pop right back up. If I wanted to be the Champion of Unova, I couldn't let sadness over some boy get me down, even if that boy was N.

I sighed with a smile. It felt good to finally let the frustration out. Maybe now I could really focus on my goal.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

_"Hey N, look at this."_

N peered back over the couch to where his Zoroark was slowly making his way over to his trainer, his eyes focused on a piece of paper in his hands.

N yawned, stretching and reaching out his hand to Zoroark. The dark type gave his trainer the newspaper and plopped down on the floor, watching N's face carefully.

The green haired boy was currently in a Pokémon Center room, taking a long deserved rest. Throughout his journey in Unova he had stopped in Pokémon Centers many times, most commonly to check up on White and get a chance to talk to her, but many times nonetheless. He had already traveled around the entire Pokémon center, talking to trainers and Nurse Joys, observing all he could about the place that held injured Pokémon. He had expected to learn more. All he saw was Pokémon trainers worriedly waiting for their sick Pokémon to heal and Pokémon that were slowly recovering. None of the injured Pokémon had anything new to say. N had stopped by numerous Pokémon Centers and all of the sick Pokémon seemed to say basically the same thing. That they would try harder next time.

It baffled N that Pokémon who were wounded in battle would be eager to get back into action. He would have thought the Pokémon would tell him exactly how much they hated battling because they were hurt, but instead they just seemed invigorated by it.

N read the paper carefully and his eyes widened. They were broadcasting a Champion's ceremony from Unova today, live.

N scrambled across the couch for the remote. This was a prime chance for him to get to see White. Her dream was coming true and N couldn't wait to see her happy smile on the TV.

_"No, I don't think it'd be good to watch it,"_ N's Archeops tsked, smacking the remote off of the couch just before N could grab it.

"Hey," N whined, reaching toward where it lay on the ground just in time for Archeops to pick it up in its talons and fly to the other side of the room.

N's Vanilluxe flew out of the way of the rock type as it whizzed by with a frightened jingle. On the other side of the room where Archeops was floating around, a smug and triumphant look on its face, were the rest of N's Pokémon. Carracosta and Klinklang were peacefully sleeping, whereas N's Vanilluxe was too shocked to move. Archeops had always been the reckless one of the bunch and inevitably, even from the time the ice cream Pokémon was just a Vanillite, it would always be in the way, getting smashed against a wall by the bird Pokémon.

Zoroark was still peacefully lying on the floor next to N, amused to watch the events play out, and Reshiram was still in his ball, too big to fit in such a small room.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt," N said, standing up and marching over to the bird.

N had had his mind set on releasing all of his Pokémon once he had left Unova, and almost had on a few occasions, but as he observed more and more he found himself hesitant to let them go. They seemed happy, and N would sure miss them.

_"Yes it will,"_ Archeops teased, zooming to the other side of the room, crashing into a lamp in the process.

N frowned and put his hands on his hips. It wasn't common for him to raise his voice around Pokémon but he sure was ready to. It was just TV, there was no harm in it.

_"U-um, N."_

A hesitant and high pitched voice broke through N's thoughts of malice and he turned to see his Vanilluxe floating next to him with a hesitant look on its face.

_"Reshiram said i-it probably wasn't good for you to see her. He said for us t-to keep you in check when he wasn't a-around."_ The ice cream Pokémon's eyes were focused anywhere in the room but on N. It had always been a bit nervous.

N frowned. Reshiram had easily become the captain of the team when he had awakened from the Light Stone, and so all of N's Pokémon tended to listen to the large dragon with interest. All except Zoroark who tended to march to his own beat.

N rolled his eyes. Somehow even from his ball the white dragon had eyes on N and was still able to keep him from contacting White.

N wanted to talk to her, but it wasn't just Reshiram holding him back. He was nervous. He wasn't ready. Not yet. But watching a ceremony with her in it and talking to her on the phone were two completely different things. And he felt as if he was at least ready for the first.

_"Oy, just let the boy watch it. Reshiram isn't here and we don't always have to listen to him. Plus it might keep the volume in this room down."_ Carracosta grunted from the other side of the room, opening one eye and glaring at the bird and the ice type.

Archeops sighed and rolled his eyes before tossing the remote down to N. _"Fine. But if Resh gets mad, I'm blaming it on you." _

The bird returned to its place by the large turtle and curled into a ball, falling asleep effortlessly as Vanilluxe tried its best to get situated in a chair much too small for itself.

"Thank you," N sighed, flopping back down on the couch and wiping Archeops' spit off of the remote before clicking the TV on. N perused the channels like a pro. He just hoped it wasn't over by now, since the battle for the remote had taken up a good chunk of the ceremony.

N sighed in relief as he reached the station and realized that the actual swearing in hadn't taken place yet. Actually White had yet to even enter the room. He relaxed into the couch, nerves still prickling in his stomach.

_"~And now, welcome the soon-to-be Champion of the Unova region," _a blisteringly loud voice announced.

N cringed at the volume before leaning forward in anticipation as the gigantic wooden doors at the side of the screen slowly creaked open. This was it, he was finally going to get to see her on something other than his X-transceiver. She was going to live out her dream and N wanted to be there cheering her on, even if he was regions away.

_"~Iris Cuasorome!"_

N froze as the doors revealed someone else. Iris. The Gym Leader. Not White.

"What?" N whispered to himself as a grinning Iris walked into the room, arm in arm with Alder.

"No, no no no no. What happened?" N whispered to himself, standing with a jolt and rushing over to the small kitchen table to grab his X-transceiver. Surely there was a missed message from White, explaining how this could be happening. There wasn't however and N began to panic. What had happened? He remembered White talking in her messages about living in the Champion's quarters. He remembered clearly how happy she was and her talking about the new Gym Leaders. He remembered her going out to search for Sages, and finding all of them, but nothing had ever been mentioned about her not becoming Champion. Nothing.

N leaned back into the wall and slid down to the ground, crossing his legs. He wracked his brain for any signal she had given that would have shown him that she wasn't going to be the Champion, but he came up dry. He knew it was her dream, and he couldn't think of anything that would surpass it.

"I-I'll just call and ask," N stuttered to himself. He realized she hadn't called in nearly three days, the longest gap yet by far and he suddenly wondered if she was alright. What if something had happened to her? What would he do then?

"Yeah, I'll just give her a quick call to make sure she's alright," he whispered to himself, his hand shaking so bad he nearly couldn't punch in the right numbers.

_"Nope!"_

The screech came only milliseconds before the X-transceiver was snatched out of his hands.

"Give it back! I need to know if she's alright!" N growled.

Archeops, again floating in the air with ease and a cocky smile shook his head. _"Sorry, watching her on TV is one thing, calling her is another. I think Reshiram would have my head if he knew I let you do that."_

N sighed and glanced back over to the TV where Iris was now standing facing the crowd and smiling, waving out to the people as the new official Champion. N knew his Pokémon were right. He shouldn't be calling her yet.

N sighed before leaning his head back against the wall and wondering to himself, '_What happened, White?_'

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! A sad White and a... sad N. And a stubborn Archeops. I like N's Vanilluxe, it's probably my fav character. lol!  
**

**Anyway, I actually have something important to say as the after note this time! Crazy right?**

**My good friend on here, Misty Ketchum97 is starting a podcast! A podcast is basically like a live chat that you record and then broadcast later, for those of you who don't know. Haha. And she's invited me to be a host along with another one of my good friends on this site! It will be a podcast about Pokemon and Fanfiction, among other things, but mostly just those two. **

**Anyway, why I'm saying this is because we need your help! We need to have discussions in the podcast so we can get the listeners interacted, and that's where I would love it if you came in! I'd love to hear some suggestions for topics to talk about!**

_**Just a few examples given by the lovely Malory79080:**_

**Discussion 1: Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Q 1: What are your favourite shippings, and why? (that's a pretty basic, starter one ;D)**

**Discussion 2: Pokemon Games**

**Q 1: Do you think that the older games (Red, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Emerald etc.) are better than the newer ones (Diamond, Black, X, Platinum)? Or do you think that newer ones are better?**

**Discussion 3: Legendaries**

**Q 1: Do you think Arceus is 'all that'? Many people think it's the supreme legendary, but is Arceus as good as we think?**

**Discussion 4: Pokemon X and Y**

**Q 1: Will there be a Pokemon Z? Many people think that Game Freak is very predictable, as they had anticipated that 'Pokemon Yellow' and 'Pokemon Platinum' would come out after the others. But could they be wrong, as they had predicted that there would be a 'Pokemon Grey' after B&W.**

**Those are just a few ideas, but we need some more! (Because we just love to hoard ideas XD)  
**

**So if you could please please please, if you have time, drop me a PM or a review with some questions I would legitimately love you forever. XD If you do, I'll give you an Eevee. Well... maybe not... but I'll give you a virtual one?! Lol.**

**Anyway, aside from that I sincerely want to thank not only my lovely reviewers last chapter, but anyone who read all the way through that! You deserve an award!**

**Thanks for reading that mess and have a great week! :D**

**-Poke-lover88**


	7. Catching Up

**Oh my goodness, chapter 7! I'm really getting bad at introducing chapters aren't I... yeah I am. Anywhosles. Last chapter was a little odd, and yes Zinzolin did lie to White, in case you guys didn't catch that. In this one it'll reveal where N actually is at the moment. Yay!**

**This one has some N stuff in it too! Two chapters in a row; bonus! That's why the chapter title isn't right below this. **

**Oh and also for those of you who haven't read the story before this. When I say 'final team' or anything along those lines I mean the six Pokemon (not counting Zekrom) that White used to face N and Ghetsis. Which are, Klinklang, Chandelure, Excadrill, Vanilluxe, Sigilyph, and Talace. Okay, I'll shut up now. XD**

**Anyway, I hope everything makes sense and you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Oy, are we really doing this?" _

N gave his Carracosta a stern look and a single nod before turning back around. N and his team were currently taking a break by the side of a beautiful lake. It was miles away from any town and so N had felt comfortable with letting out all of his Pokémon, even Reshiram, to help him.

_"Are you sure I have to be a part of this?"_

N gave a glare over his shoulder, not dignifying Carracosta's almost constant objections with an answer.

N had told his Pokémon that he needed their help in figuring out exactly what was going on with White. He realized there was a very small chance that they would actually be able to help, but he wanted to get all of his known facts out there so he could make an educated guess as to why White hadn't become the Champion of Unova.

N slapped the large rock in front of him, effectively scaring a few stray Goldeen swimming in the lake.

"We'll use this as a drawing board," he said, smiling at the large boulder, perched precariously on the edge of the lake, threatening to fall in any moment.

N's Pokémon all gave nods. They were sitting in a half circle around N and the rock, wings, legs, and flippers tucked underneath them as they watched their trainer with interest.

"Vanilluxe," N said, pointing a finger at the ice type, "Draw me up a map."

Vanilluxe gave an excited jingle before grabbing the red crayon it had been given and sloppily scribbling on a piece of paper. N had said that someone needed to be the one to draw things to put up on the so called 'drawing board' that would mark events and places. Vanilluxe had eagerly volunteered and even though N didn't know that it was possible for the Pokémon to even hold a crayon, he agreed.

With a happy sound Vanilluxe tossed the paper to N. On it was a very odd looking circle with the word 'Unova' written messily inside. N gave Vanilluxe a smile and a nod which caused the ice type to giggle to itself and twirl around in happiness.

N gently placed the piece of paper against the rock on the far right side. The wet surface adhered to the paper easily and it stayed perfectly in place.

N was thrown another piece of paper with another even scarier looking circle drawn on it labeled 'Jotoe'. N didn't bother to correct the Pokémon's spelling and placed it on the far left side of the rock.

"Alright," N started, turning to his Pokémon like a professor in a classroom, "White is here." N smacked his finger to the piece of paper that said Unova. "And we are here," he said, pointing to Johto. "The task is to figure out why she didn't take the Championship… go," N said, giving the floor to his Pokémon.

N knew that his team knew just about as much about the happenings in White's life since they had left as he did. They had listened to White's voice messages as well, much to N's dismay, and so they had a general idea of all that she was going through.

_"Well, she said she was living in the Champion's quarters what… four months ago?" _Archeops chimed in, holding a feathered arm into the air.

"Yes," N said, verifying it as a fact and then pointing to Vanilluxe.

With a few scribbles N was then handed a scrap of paper with the words, 'White, for monthes, Champeons qarters' written on it. N suppressed a chuckle, just glad White's name had been spelled correctly before placing it towards the top of the sheet of paper named 'Unova' where the Pokémon League was.

_"Ooh ooh, and then didn't she say about three and a half months ago that she started looking for the Sages?" _Archeops blurted. It was obvious he was much more enthused about this 'game' than the rest of the Pokémon. Zoroark had already dozed off and Carracosta was looking at the lake water longingly, his attention no longer on the situation at hand. Klinklang had already wandered off. Reshiram just simply looked amused, and with Vanilluxe drawing to its' hearts content, Archeops was the only one really making suggestions.

"Yes, she sure did," N said, completely content with the answers he was given.

After Vanilluxe had drawn up another sheet N stuck it close to the one near the Champion's quarters.

Over the next half an hour the rock became littered with sheets of paper. After they had re-listened to a few voice mails and determined when and where White had been to capture each Sage, a small piece of paper was stuck in each location. After that was done, they went back and marked out where N had been throughout the time White had spent looking for the Sages. By the end they had three more regions up on the rock labeled, 'Ho-N', 'Sin-O', and 'Cantoe', along with multiple scraps of paper littering each with locations N had been.

N sighed and stepped away from the rock. He slowly counted each region, and then mapped out White's travels, and then his own. Everything seemed to be in the right place and on the right timeline, but it still didn't answer the question as to why suddenly White wasn't going to be Champion. N had expected to see some sort of gap in White's timeline. Something that would signal to him that something somewhere went wrong, and yet he didn't see one, and that frustrated him.

_"She never mentioned it in a message?"_ Archeops questioned, still just as invested in the project as he had been in the beginning.

N shook his head. Indeed she hadn't. Not once had she even mentioned leaving her residence in the Champion's quarters. N assumed she had, at least for the time she was searching for the Sages, but he had figured she would go back afterwards and then be sworn in. However he couldn't have been more wrong.

_"Ever thought of the possibility that she lost to Iris?"_ Carracosta who was still bored out of his mind grunted.

N shook his head, "She would've told me. Plus I don't think there's anyone out there rather than myself who can hold a candle to her. She's amazing."

Reshiram looked over at his trainer, noting the awe in N's voice as he spoke of the girl. Reshiram had figured long ago that White had declined the Championship to go look for N, but the white dragon hadn't wanted to tell his trainer. He didn't know how N would react.

_"Well, if she didn't lose she had to have broken some rule right?"_ Archeops added, looking up at his trainer.

N nodded slightly. It was all he could think of. There were only two ways to be kicked out of the position as Champion. One, you could break a rule or do something wrong and be forcefully pushed out by the council. Or two, you could be beaten. If White hadn't been defeated it meant that she had indeed done something wrong, which bothered N even more.

_"U-Um, isn't there a chance she… decided sh-she didn't want it?"_

The question from Vanilluxe silenced the entire group as all eyes were suddenly on it. The ice type cowered away under the pressure, sneaking behind Reshiram and out of sight.

_"Vanilluxe has a point,"_ Carracosta added, finally giving into the temptation and sliding into the water of the lake, disappearing from sight.

N's brow furrowed. "She would never just decline. She wants that title more than anything; what would be so important that she would give it up?" N snapped.

_"Argh, this is frustrating,"_ Archeops hissed, flapping his wings in frustration and shooting into the air, flying around frantically in an attempt to blow off steam.

Reshiram looked to N again, his eyes softening. He felt bad for the boy. When Reshiram had chosen N as a hero he had been strong in both body and will, now he was depressed and confused, a far cry from what he had been. Reshiram never once considered he had made the wrong choice for a hero. N was perfect for the role. He understood Pokémon better than anyone. Even if he wouldn't have been able to speak to Pokémon, Reshiram concluded that N would still have had a special bond with them. And so as the dragon looked upon his distressed trainer, he figured he should be completely honest with him.

_"She did decline it, you know,"_ the dragon said in a low voice.

Zoroark who had been asleep throughout the entire ordeal awoke with a jolt, his eyes snapping open and fixed on Reshiram.

"What?" N asked, his head whipping to the dragon, a look of complete confusion on his face.

Reshiram gave N a single nod of conformation. _"She declined before she went to search for the Sages."_

Although in the beginning Reshiram had only been going off of gut instinct in his hypothesis that White would leave to find N; later when he had seen a news article on the shocking events of a ceremony in Unova, he had known for sure. It had been a tough few weeks trying to keep N from seeing anything about it, but with help from Zoroark he had successfully kept the green haired boy in the dark. N didn't know the ceremony had even taken place.

N's eyes widened slightly before turning into slits. "How would you know?"

Reshiram had expected N to be uncertain at first, and indeed he was. He explained quickly about the articles in nearly every newspaper and the stories on nearly every news show. It was a big deal when someone became a Champion in any region and usually the entire world watched; but it was insane when someone declined the position, let alone in the middle of the ceremony. It had been the top news story for weeks.

N's eyes twitched as he contemplated whether or not to believe Reshiram, but after a few moments he gave in, realizing the dragon would never lie to him about something like that. N slowly dropped to the ground, putting his head in his hands.

"Why?" he asked in a nearly inaudible voice. "Why would she decline?"

Reshiram didn't have a for sure answer for that one. He figured it was to search for N, but it wasn't a sure thing.

_"I don't know, N. I'm sure she has her reasons."_

* * *

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Catching Up**_

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had felt in a very long time. My small emotional breakdown the past day had taken a lot out of me and I had slept like a baby, even if I was sleeping on a couch in the Professor's lab where it smelled more like bleach than anything else. I figured that was due to the fact that Professor Oak liked things clean, even if he was a rather messy person. I guessed that was why he had hired an assistant.

I threw off the covers and stretched, the blood flowing through my body quickly and a smile spreading across my face. I felt invigorated, plus it didn't hurt that I was going to get to see all of my Pokémon.

With the promise of Pokémon I flew off of the couch, dashing down the hall and up the stairs to the Professor's office. I didn't bother knocking and flew through the door to see a very surprised Professor Oak, with papers and documents scattered all around his computer.

"Well good morning, White," he said, chuckling to himself.

I gave him a nod of recognition. "Can I see my Pokémon now?"

I knew my Pokémon were staying at his facility, however I knew it would be a difficult task to find them. Sure I had about fifty of them staying there, but the Professor had acres and acres of land behind the lab to observe Pokémon and to house the Pokémon that trainers from Kanto left with him. There would be thousands of Pokémon in that land and I didn't want to spend hours looking for mine.

"Sure thing," Oak said, standing from his chair and letting the papers on his lap fall to the floor.

The Professor only asked once if I wanted to chance out of my pajamas. I honestly hadn't realized I was still wearing them, but shook my head 'no'. I was too impatient to wait any longer. I hadn't seen my five Pokémon from my final team in months, let alone the Pokémon I had trained before that. For some it had been nearly a year.

Oak led me downstairs and out the back door, and just as I had suspected there were Pokémon as far as the eye could see. Ponytas and Rapidashes grazed on the lawn while in lakes Magikarps and Gyrados' swam free. I knew the Professor mostly had Kanto Pokémon in his facility, with a few from Johto and Hoenn from more ambitious trainers. However I knew mine were most likely the only ones he had from Unova. I assumed most likely Ash was the only one to make it all the way to our region.

"They're in field 67, just down this path. They have their own area," Oak said, pointing down the large dirt path in front of me, pride touching his voice as he bragged about where they stayed.

I smiled and gave him a nod before jogging ahead. That road had to be one of the longest I had ever walked on. I passed area after area, field after field, lake after lake, all with varying numbers. On the fence lining the road were cards with the numbers on them, every once in a while a name written beneath one for trainers who had so many Pokémon Oak had decided to keep them in their own area.

After what seemed like forever I finally saw the number 67 nailed to a gate and looked beyond it. A wave of excitement flew through me as I saw my unsuspecting Pokémon happily lazing around without a care in the world.

"Hi guys!" I yelled, waving to them before I even opened the gate. It was obvious I hadn't seen my Pokémon in a while by the response I got. There was a stampede, and a large one at that. My Zebstrika was the first to meet me, whinnying in glee as I patted his nose and ran my hand along his neck. I had expected my Pokémon to be out of shape, lazy, maybe even a little plumper than usual, but it was the exact opposite. They looked pristine, in shape, and beautiful. I knew I had a determined bunch of Pokémon, but I hadn't realized that they would take it as far to battle one another. And by the muscles on some of them I realized that was the only way they could have gotten so fit.

I was tackled by my elemental monkeys next, the Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour climbing up my limbs and entangling themselves in my hair.

It was an amazing reunion as I greeted all of my Pokémon. From my Boldore's near body slam to the quiet hello from my Minccino they all seemed beyond happy to see me.

Once the crowd of Pokémon I hadn't seen in forever had cleared I finally got a clear visual on my more powerful Pokémon. The ones I had missed the most. My Excadrill, Vanilluxe, Chandelure, Klinklang, and Sigilyph had accompanied me for most of my journey, fighting with determination against every opponent. I watched them evolve and grow before my eyes as they slowly became the most powerful team in the region, and it had been heartbreaking to let them go, even if they _were _just a phone call away. They had beaten N and proven me to be the one who was right. They were champions.

Sigilyph let out a happy screech and flew towards me, Klinklang right on his heels. I hugged my psychic type tight, reminiscing of the times I would fly on his back instead of on Zekrom's. He was a little faster than the dragon, and a whole hell of a lot smaller. Klinklang was next as I gave him a pat and he spun his gears in happiness.

Excadrill was fused to my leg in an instant, his eyes looking up at me desperately, asking once again if he had done a good job, while Chandelure twirled around in front of me, careful not to singe my hair. Vanilluxe danced around as well, letting out jingles of pure joy as I laughed at my bunch. Sure they were strong, and yet they still acted like their tiniest evolutionary forms, even if Sigilyph didn't have one.

Once Excadrill was detached from my leg I went ahead and called out Talace, letting the old team get back together and catch up.

Talace got a similar response as all of my Pokémon greeted him with vigor. All except Excadrill who crossed his talons and chattered unhappily at my Emboar, no doubtedly letting me know that he thought he had done a better job. Even though I didn't exactly know what he would be comparing.

Slowly my Pokémon dispersed, many of them going back to napping in the shade of trees. My Seismitoad lumbered back to the back of the field to where a small pond resided and slipped in with nearly no splash, and my Tranquil flew up into a tree to nestle down for a nap. I sighed, walking back towards the lake and peering in. Inside was my Alomomola, my two Basculin and two Frillish. I smiled down at them and they gave me either a small wave of a tentacle or a squirt of water.

I sighed, standing back up and stretching once again. I had missed these Pokémon, I really had.

Over the next few hours I relaxed. I played with my smaller Pokémon, I trained a little with a few, but mostly I just observed. They seemed so happy. I had worried many times that they would get bored, possibly wondering why I ever caught them if I was just going to leave them with the Professor. But as I watched them frolic around playfully and nap the day away with a smile I realized that they were quite possibly even happier here. It was a Pokémon paradise.

My unbeatable team had continued talking the entire time before one by one they dozed off, even Talace as his snorty snores echoed out in the field every once in a while.

I smiled, now sitting on the grass in the middle of the field. I was surrounded by my partners. My Pokémon that I loved so much. I laid back on the grass, putting my hands behind my head.

I missed N more than I could put into words and that fact seemed to plague my thoughts almost constantly. However the one thing that seemed to distract me enough was my Pokémon. I cared about them just as much as I cared about N. I had set out to become a powerful Pokémon trainer and I had done that. Then I had set my sights on Champion, and I nearly obtained that. All I needed to do was get myself under control, train a few new Pokémon, and then beat Iris and I'd be back in tip top condition to be Champion.

I sighed, closing my eyes in contentment. I really did love Pokémon.

My silence was short lived however as I heard a voice call out to me.

"White?"

I opened one eye in half annoyance as a boy jogged down the road, a glass container in his hand. I recognized him to be Tracey, Professor Oak's helper.

"Yeah?" I called.

He nodded and opened the gate, slowly walking to where I was laying.

"Good, I'm glad it was you. We haven't met before, I'm Tracey." The boy held his hand down to me and I reached up to take it, shaking it a few times. I had known about him, but had never met him before.

"Nice to meet you," I said, squinting into the sun as I gave him a smile.

He smiled back before continuing. "Professor Oak said that these are your Pokémon?"

I nodded.

A wide grin stretched across his face. "Wow! I always wondered who they belonged to. They are definitely my favorite to take care of!"

I chuckled, "I'm glad to hear they aren't causing any trouble."

He shook his head before continuing. "Anyway, the Professor said to give this to you. He said that you were having a tough time and so he thought he'd give you a present."

With that Tracey held out the glass cylinder to me and I jolted upright, causing Tracey to jump slightly. An egg. A small brown egg sat inside the container, perched on a layer of woodchips. I had heard about Pokémon eggs but I hadn't ever seen one in person.

I took the container hesitantly, gently pulling it into my lap.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" I asked.

"Well, we don't really know since it somehow just popped up in one of the empty fields, but the Professor thinks it's an Eevee egg."

My jaw dropped. An Eevee. I had heard about them, even seen a few, and had always wanted one. The evolutionary possibilities with it were endless and I couldn't wait to have one of my own.

Tracey smiled, giving me a wave and walking away, calling out behind him, "Take good care of it!"

"I will!" I called out after him, my eyes still fixed on the egg.

I set the container down on the ground, wiggling down so I got a good view of it. Alder had said that I needed to find some new little ones to train if I was going to be Champion, and this seemed like a perfect option.

I smiled, again rolling over to look at the sky. Even though I still had the N ordeal hanging over my head, I was happy here. My Pokémon surrounding me, seemingly not any place to be, and even a new Pokémon egg to take care of.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This place seemed like a little slice of heaven, and I figured it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to stay a while. I just hadn't figured on staying there for as long as I did.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you like it! White's gonna get herself an Eevee, so this should be interesting. Which Eeveelution will it be?... *rubs hands together* I don't know yet. XD**

**Oh my goodness you guys, thank you so so much for the reviews last chapter! They were wonderful! And they had some great questions for the podcast in them! If you ever have any more feel free to send them my way! And I'll be sure to put a link in the author's note of a future chapter when we finally get the first one out!**

**Oh and a tiny bit of shameless self promotion. *does dance* I just started a collab with the wonderful DitDitto! There is a link to it near the bottom of my profile if you're interested.**

**Okay I'm done now, I promise. I hope everyone has a great week! :D**


	8. Happenings

**Hello there and welcome to chapter eight! It has taken me awhile to put up this chapter because... I wanted to update today specifically! Why? Because it is my one year anniversary here on fanfiction! I'm probably way more excited about that than I should be, haha! But I wanted to have a little upload party today because I like parties. XD **

**So this chapter takes place a little bit later (hence the "three months later" thing at the beginning of the chapter).**

**Also I have some exciting news (not pertaining to this story) but I'll save that for the note afterwards! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Happenings**_

**_Three months later_**

I sighed, hastily wiping my forehead with the back of my hand before bending down and picking up the two pails of Pokémon food again. I enjoyed the work I was given, especially since it involved Pokémon, but I had to admit by the end of the day I was exhausted.

When I had decided to stay for a little longer at Oak's facility he had immediately set me off to do chores. Feed the Feebas. Brush the Raichus. Play with the Rattatas. Give the Butterfree exercise. The list seemed to go on forever and Oak took advantage of my everlasting love of Pokémon to push his daily tasks off onto me.

I elbowed the door to the stable open, whinnies hitting my ears as the Rapidashes and Ponytas inside pranced in place in excitement for their dinner. I dumped the contents of the pails into the feed troughs and soon the area was filled with the sound of munching and crunching. I smiled as I dusted my hands off, exiting the stables and heaving a sigh of relief. My tasks for the day were done.

I glanced up at the sky. It was already dimming quickly, stars beginning to show themselves. I had never known Kanto to be such a beautiful place.

"Talace!" I called, turning around and locking the door to the stable, taking the lantern off of the wall and twisting the knob to turn on the gas. I heard loud rumbles as my Emboar came barreling down the dirt road, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

What made the daily work bearable was not just the Pokémon I was tending to, but my own personal posse that followed me around almost twenty-four-seven. Consisting of course of my Emboar and newly hatched Eevee. I had thought that the egg would never hatch, and at times wondered if it was empty. But after two and a half months of waiting and hoping, it finally happened. Oak had been right and an Eevee had been born. She was tiny and weak but in my mind she was perfect. With a little training any Pokémon could become a Champion.

Talace made it to me in record time and I held out the lantern to him. It was one of the few jobs he had, and he took it very seriously. Work was a precious thing to Talace and so not having much to do was really taking a toll on him. Battles were usually his forte, but he hadn't been in one for weeks and so he resorted to doing the more menial tasks that I could come up with.

He laced his claws together, cracking them a few times and taking a deep breath before leaning over. He took another deep breath, steadying himself before snorting out a tiny ball of flame which instantly ignited the lantern and illuminated the area around us. He snorted with pride, a much larger ball of flame flying out onto the dirt and dissipating almost immediately.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. If he took lighting a lamp that seriously I was doing something wrong. He would go stir crazy if I didn't leave Oak's soon.

I was then reminded of Talace's other task when I heard a high pitched voice chatter from down the road. Eevee trotted into view, her tongue hanging out as she wheezed. She tried her best to keep up with the large fire pig but being so small she was never quite able to. Talace had taken it upon himself to entertain her all day. She seemed attached to him from the start and so she was elated to have a playmate for the entire day.

"Ee-Eevee Vee!" she exclaimed once she reached us, frowning and pointing a paw up at Talace.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that she was a little upset he had run ahead without her, leaving a cloud of dust in her face.

Talace scratched the back of his head, snorting out a 'sorry'.

I smiled to myself, waving a hand to motion on my Pokémon. If I planned on getting an early start on my chores the next day I needed a good night's sleep. Eevee came bounding behind me, weaving in and out of Talace's legs as he ran, stumbling around in an attempt not to squash her.

I found it amusing that the two Pokémon on my new team got along so well. They were polar opposites and yet they had an interesting relationship. It almost reminded me of an older brother and little sister.

I reached the lab in record time, the glowing lights inside of the building welcoming me back into warmth. I clicked off the lantern, the flame inside dying down almost instantly as I began climbing the steps to the back door.

Just as I was about to enter I heard a deafening ring. The most unmistakable ring I had ever heard. My X-transceiver was just not getting any quieter. I rummaged around in my pocket, quickly pulling out the device and answering it without looking at the name. Bianca's face popped onto the screen a second later and I couldn't lie; I was surprised.

"White! There you are! Where are you?" she asked, her eyes going wide as her free hand flailed around in the air hopelessly.

I had been out of the region for three months and I hadn't stayed in touch with anyone. While I was searching for the Sages it was a similar story. However Bianca, Cheren, Juniper, and my mother always made it routine to give me a few calls to check up on me. I had the sneaking suspicion that they were worried. I couldn't blame them.

"I'm in Kanto," I answered. I felt Talace creep up behind me, his beard of flames warming my back as he looked over my shoulder at the X-transceiver.

Bianca gave me a weary look. "Kanto White? Why?"

"Well…" I trailed off, my eyes flitting around. I didn't exactly want to tell her the real reason, and an excuse was easy enough to come up with. "I wanted to see my Pokémon of course! I've been having the time of my life here with them," I said. It wasn't a lie, I _was_ there to see my Pokémon and I w_as _having a great time with them. Even if my time was spent doing more chores than catching up.

"Oh yes of course," Bianca said, waving her hand around in the air. "You have so many that Juniper sent them to Oak. I remember now. I'm such a klutz," she said, her high-pitched giggle adding to her point.

I laughed as well. Bianca's antics were hard to resist and usually Cheren and I would find ourselves cracking up as she again and again outdid herself in clumsiness.

"Why'd you call?" I asked, curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"Oh yes! That's right! I just wanted to ask-"

She was cut off as yet another deafening ring sliced through the air. Talace groaned behind me; it wasn't exactly his favorite sound either. I was getting another call and quickly answered it as well, making it a three-way conversation.

"Cheren?!" I said. I hadn't expected Bianca, but Cheren's call _really _surprised me.

"Hey White… Bianca," Cheren said, giving an odd look at the screen. It was more than a little obvious that he hadn't expected it to be a three person conversation.

"Geez, what's with all the calls you guys?" I asked.

Bianca's face was already flushed at the sight of Cheren and she stumbled over her words as she tried to explain why she had called. But Cheren interrupted her.

"Hey White, I was just wondering if maybe you could come on back to Unova. My Gym's grand opening is tomorrow."

My eyes went wide. "Tomorrow? I thought your Gym opened up almost nine months ago!" Indeed the new Gyms in the Unova region had opened the weekend after I had declined the Championship. I had figured Cheren's would as well, but by the look on Cheren's face I could tell something had gone wrong.

"Yeah, it was supposed to but something happened with the Gym Badges I was given and the League had to take them back. Something about not having the right recognition devices in them and the gates at the Pokémon League weren't recognizing them. So before they were even given to me they were recalled. The new batch just arrived yesterday and they said everything was fine now. All green lights ahead!" he said, a hesitant smile on his face as he laughed off the miscommunication.

Cheren was all about getting things right and I could tell it really bugged him that something had happened. No doubt that in his mind he was wondering if it was a sign that he wasn't meant to be a Gym Leader.

"Yeah that's what I called about too," Bianca blurted, finally able to get her nerves under control.

I quickly thought the offer over as Bianca and Cheren waited in silence. I had been wanting to leave for a little while. I loved staying with my Pokémon but my main goal _was _to become Champion and so I figured if I planned on beating Iris I needed to get a jump start on training new Pokémon. I couldn't sit idle forever. This seemed to be the perfect chance to get moving again.

"Sure thing guys! I'll be there," I said, giving them a thumbs up.

I heard a roar from Talace behind me. My head whipped around to see my Emboar trotting away, doing a happy dance all the way as Eevee sat off to the side giving the fire type a look that said she thought he was crazy. I smiled, realizing that not being able to battle had taken much more of a toll on him than I had thought. He seemed elated at just the mention of going back to Unova.

It wasn't a secret that Talace wanted me to be Champion. He had been a little hesitant when I had given it up, but had gone along with it because he trusted me. He was a battle monster though, and I knew that he wanted to be battling trainers that were Champion worthy more than anything.

I turned my attention back to the X-transceiver to see both Bianca and Cheren giving me large grins.

"See you tomorrow White! I'm so excited!" Bianca squealed, waving rapidly before her end of the call went blank. Cheren's small box was then enlarged to take over the entire screen.

"Thanks White. It really means a lot that you'll be there," he said, his eyes softening.

I nodded. "I can't miss my best friend becoming a Gym Leader now can I?"

He chuckled, looking off to the side of the screen before turning his attention to me again. Once again I noticed a hesitant look on his face. He was nervous.

"Don't worry Cheren. The badge thing was a fluke; you'll make a great Gym Leader."

He sighed, "I sure hope you're right."

I nodded. "Of course I'm right, when have I ever been wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, a smile stretching across his face. "Cocky much?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'd call you four eyes but I guess I can't do that anymore. Nice contacts by the way," I said, grinning to myself.

"Thanks," Cheren said, sarcasm in his voice.

"I guess we really are growing up aren't we Cher?" I sighed.

He nodded.

We were a far cry from what we had been when we had started off on our journeys. I was an insecure newbie trainer who was hesitant about battling, always worried I was going to lose, and now I was not only the Hero of Unova and the one who singlehandedly took down Team Plasma, but quite possibly the most powerful trainer in Unova as well. Cheren had been a cocky and excited bookworm who had his sights set on Championship and nothing less. Now he had found something he might quite possibly like more: being a Gym Leader. We had grown up. Both looking a little older, and acting it as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, White," Cheren said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I gave him a nod. "See ya."

The screen clicked black and I sighed, turning around to see Talace still doing a small happy dance. I sunk to the ground, placing my feet on the second step and plopping down on the top. There it was again. That little hint of sadness. I got excited when thinking about the Championship that was in my future. I got excited about new Pokémon, and I got excited about the future. However when I envisioned that future once again N came to mind and my heart sank a little. It would've been perfect if only N were back. He would be in the crowd, cheering me on. But he wasn't. He was goodness only knows where, and I needed to accept that fact.

"Going back are we?"

I jumped, quickly looking over my shoulder to see the Professor slowly walking towards me. He stopped at my side, bending down to sit next to me.

"Yeah I guess," I said, looking up at the now nearly pitch black sky. "Is that alright?"

I was a little worried that Oak would either take it personally or be upset that his new recruit for chores was now going to be gone.

Oak chuckled, "No, not at all. I was actually wondering when you'd leave. Don't get me wrong," he said, shaking his head and laughing to himself, "It's been great having extra help around here but you've gotta do what you've gotta do."

I gave him a nod, thanking him mentally.

"I'll be routing for you, White. I wish you the best of luck, and one day hope to be able to say that I have the Champion of Unova's Pokémon in _my _facility!"

I smiled, nodding to him. "Then that'll be two." I knew that the Professor still had the Kanto Champion Red's Pokémon with him, and no doubt they were a source for tourism.

Oak gave me a pat on the back before heaving himself up to stand. He turned to leave, his feet shuffling on the pavement before he stopped abruptly. "Oh White, by the way…"

I glanced over my shoulder, "Yeah?"

Oak scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if maybe I could keep one of your Pokémon for research."

I cocked my head to the side. He already had almost all of my Pokémon. "Which one?"

Oak took a deep breath before answering. "Zekrom."

"Zekrom?" I squeaked, my eyes the size of saucers. I hadn't expected that answer. Could I really just leave him here? He was a legendary. Not only that but one of the two legendary dragons of Unova. Would he be stolen? Would he be alright? Would he trash the place? Worries flooded my mind.

Oak nodded vigorously, "Research on him would be like gold to me, White. I'll make sure he is given the best of care."

Oak's eyes pleaded with me. I took a few long minutes to mull it over, the Professor watching me intently the entire time. All in all it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. He attracted so much attention in Unova that it was beginning to become more hazard than help. Not only that but I didn't let him out of his ball that often, especially if I was going to catch and train new Pokémon. Zekrom was pure power, but in all reality he wasn't needed at the moment. I knew once I became Champion he would be a staple in my team, but before then, he might be happier with Oak.

"Alright," I sighed, watching with amusement as Oak did a happy dance that looked similar to Talace's. "I just have to keep him until I'm back in Unova. He's my ride."

Oak nodded quickly. "Sure! You can transfer him back whenever you get the chance. In fact, I'll notify Professor Juniper right now!" he exclaimed, dashing back into his laboratory, the door slamming behind him.

I blinked before turning my attention back to the sky. Changes, and lots of them were coming my way, I could feel it.

Almost as if on a timer my X-transceiver went off again, causing Talace and I to once again groan in agony at the grating sound. Eevee gave us weird looks as she licked her paw, clearly bored with the situation.

I picked it up quickly, not only because of the sound but because of the name on the screen. Alder.

"Hey there kiddo!" his booming voice echoed out of the device as his picture clicked onto the screen.

"Alder? Why are you calling?" I blurted. I had gotten more calls in ten minutes than I had in the past three months.

"Well hello to you too," Alder said, sending me a mock hurt look.

I chuckled and he continued.

"I heard you're coming back for Cheren's Gym's opening?" he asked.

I gave him a nod. "Sure am." News sure got around fast.

"Good! I was hoping you'd come back soon. You need to get a start on your new team am I wrong?"

I shook my head. "Yeah I've been delaying. But I _do _have a new Pokémon!" I said, shooting him a look of pride. Almost as if on cue Eevee trotted to my side, hopping up on my lap and sticking her face right into the center of the screen.

"Eevee," she sang in recognition.

"Why hello there. An Eevee White? Good choice," Alder said, nodding in approval as I petted the Pokémon in my lap until she hopped off, curling up into a ball at my side.

I nodded, "Yep, the Professor gave me an egg and bam!"

Alder chuckled, "Good girl."

An awkward silence filled the air and I cleared it by clearing my throat. "So, you called for…"

"Oh yes! Sorry about that. You're not gonna like what I have to say though…"

_'Uh oh' _I thought. It was never a good thing when someone started off a conversation that way, let alone someone as cheery as Alder.

"I went ahead and talked to Sukizo the other day about what you'd have to do once you were ready to challenge Iris."

I cringed. Was there something wrong? Was I not in the running anymore?

"Well, he said that he'd take all your Gym Badges as proof of beating the gyms, and that your battles with the Elite Four would still stand, however…"

Of course. There was always a 'however'.

"He said that in order to be able to challenge Iris you'd have to be able to obtain every _current _Gym Badge, including the three new ones."

My head dropped. There was yet again another obstacle. I had to admit it wasn't the worst one so far however. Three gyms weren't as bad as eight and I had half expected Alder to tell me that I'd have to take the Gym Challenge all over again. Plus if I was expected to train new Pokémon I figured that challenging Gyms would be a good way to give them experience. Plus with Eevee being as young and inexperienced as she was, she would have to battle some weak opponents to get the feel for battling at first.

My head lifted and I smiled at the screen. "So if I beat the three Gyms, I'll be able to challenge Iris?"

Alder looked a bit surprised at how easily I had taken the news. "Y-yeah. And then if you beat her the Championship is all yours."

I sighed, "Alright, is that all?"

"Actually there _is_ one more thing…" Alder trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together. "You'll be in Aspertia City tomorrow right?"

My eyebrows scrunched together as well. "Yeah, why?"

Alder nodded. "Juniper called me to ask where you were because she wanted to give you a Pokémon. Said something about wanting you specifically to train it. I'll let her know that you'll be there for the opening of Cheren's Gym, then I'm sure she'll call you and tell you where to meet her."

My eyes widened, "Uh, yeah sure." Another Pokémon? I had planned on the search for my new team to be a hard one and yet it seemed the first two additions were just going to be handed to me quite literally. I couldn't help the excited anticipation prickling in my stomach. _I wonder what Pokémon it'll be._

"Alright, so if you think you've got everything, I'll be going," Alder said.

I gave him a nod, "Yeah I got it. Thanks for the heads up on everything."

Alder grinned, shaking his head. "No problem kiddo. Hurry up, I can't wait to see you in the Hall of Fame."

With that the screen went black and I was again left in silence. It seemed everything was shifting into place. I was being given a clear cut path to my goal. Beat the three Gyms, beat Iris, and then I'd be Champion again. Along the way I'd train a new team and then I'd be unbeatable.

I laid back on the concrete behind the Professor's lab. It all seemed like a dream. I was getting another little journey after all. I had secretly wished for one for a while now, and it appeared my wish was being answered. It would be fun. The only thing that would make it better was if N was present.

I shook my head of the thought and smiled. I wouldn't let it bring me down. Only three Gyms stood in my way. It would be a fun and yet easy ride. After all, with my original journey I had had to deal with Team Plasma; that of which no longer existed. No doubt it would almost feel like a breeze without them. I smiled and closed my eyes. I'd be going back to Unova the next day, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! And next chapter officially starts the events from B/W 2! I'm excited! And of course an Eevee always makes me happy too. XD**

**Oh, anyway, the exciting news? I'm starting a new story! (It's exciting for me anyway.. *sweatdrop*) And it will be Ferriswheelshipping! Mostly at least! It ****_is_**** going to have a higher rating than this story, just thought I'd put that out there. But hey, if you're bored like I am and you want some Ferriswheelshippng stuffs to read... why not? It's going to be called Two Kings and you can find it on my profile!**

**Shameless self promotion. I am the master of it. XD Anyway, a gigantic thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I love all of them so much you don't even know. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you have a great weekend! **


	9. The New Unova

**Chapter 9! Finally! Haha. Sorry about the long wait, I've been crazy busy and Pokemon Y has been taking up a lot of my free time lately. Just excuse me while I go curl up in a hole and play all the way through that game. XD  
**

**So this chapter is a little longer, but we finally start the B/W 2 plotline and meet some of the new characters! Which I'm very excited about! **

**The first little bit is about Reshiram this time, that's why the chapter title isn't right below this incredibly pointless Author's Note. Haha!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reshiram took one last look at all of his traveling companions, including his trainer, and when he was satisfied that they were all fast asleep he finally laid down. He needed complete quiet if he planned on tracking Zekrom.

It was a unique ability that the dragon had. Of course his counterpart had the same ability. They had originally been a whole, but with the original fight between the heroes the Pokémon that they had once been had split into two to represent the two brothers. That was when Reshiram had first been born, along with Zekrom. And it was because that they had originally been one that Reshiram could sense exactly where Zekrom was at all times. All it took was a little concentration.

Reshiram closed his eyes, clearing his mind of any meddling thoughts before focusing on the small black dot in his mind. It pulsed, sending red waves of energy out from itself. That black dot was Zekrom, and it was always there, plastered in Reshiram's mind. At first the white dragon had been annoyed by the constant little movements of the black dot, but over the years he had grown used to it, even found it comforting at times. Zekrom was his counterpart after all. It wasn't only the heroes who owned them that were connected.

Reshiram shook his head, ridding it of the thoughts before concentrating once again. Unova. The black dragon had finally made its way back to Unova. Reshiram had waited for the day that Zekrom would return along with White to their homeland. It worried Reshiram that they had stayed in Kanto for so long; he feared that perhaps the trainer girl had caught on to some trace of N and was planning on trailing them. But with the move over the past night Reshiram was relived to realize that the girl had finally given up, returning to Unova, where she belonged.

It wasn't that Reshiram didn't like her, in fact, he took an instant liking to her when he was first introduced. She was special, and he was not surprised that Zekrom had chosen her. However after being put through a grueling battle with the girl he felt as if he wasn't as connected. He figured when the day came that they would meet again it would be awkward. However he _did_ look forward to it.

But the reason he was most relieved that White wasn't hot on their trail was because of N. The green haired boy needed time, and Reshiram found himself becoming nervous of what would happen if White found them. N needed time to observe and heal. Once that time was over, the dragon had no doubt in his mind that everything would be just fine between the two heroes, as well as the two dragons.

A sudden movement of the black dot jolted Reshiram's concentration back into place. The dot had finally halted, shivering to a stop near the bottom of Unova. The sudden jolt was a sign that the black dragon had been recalled into his pokeball. White's journey to Unova was finally over.

Reshiram sighed his relief. One day he would go back with his trainer to Unova. He would rekindle the friendship with both White and Zekrom, as would N, and then he foresaw a bright future. A happy future between the four of them.

_"What the-"_ Reshiram suddenly gasped. The black dot that had become dormant suddenly jumped. It disappeared instantly, leaving Reshiram's mind map completely blank.

Many times Reshiram had wished for the dot to go away. He wanted for once to have a peaceful and quiet and private place to think. However now that his wish had suddenly come true, panic set in. Never once had Zekrom's dot disappeared. Ever. Over hundreds of years it had never once gone away.

Reshiram twitched frantically. What should he do? Should he let N know? He needed to do something. Zekrom was basically a part of him after all. What if the mighty dragon had-

Reshiram's panicked thoughts ceased immediately as the dot once again reappeared in his mind. This time it was all the way on the other side; in Kanto once again.

_"What are you doing, brother?" _Reshiram hissed to himself. It had taken hours for Zekrom and White to get to Unova from Kanto, and yet somehow the dragon had made it back all the way across the globe in only a few seconds.

"Reshiram? Everything alright?" The voice of N brought Reshiram out of his thoughts.

_"Y-yeah, everything's fine,"_ he said hesitantly, shaking his head before turning away from N and resting it on his wing. The white dragon's piercingly blue eyes stayed open however.

What had happened? Reshiram pondered the phenomenon for what seemed like forever before someone finally broke him of his circling thoughts.

_"It doesn't take a genius to figure out she transferred him back to that Professor's lab."_

Reshiram's head whipped toward the voice. Zoroark was lying only a few feet away, snickering to himself.

Reshiram's eyes narrowed as he pondered what the dark type had said. It seemed possible enough. In fact, it seemed completely reasonable.

Reshiram felt his entire body relax almost immediately before he spoke to Zoroark. The illusion Pokémon's mind reading was a pain. _"You really need to stop doing that."_

Zoroark snickered to himself again, resting his head on his paws.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The New Unova**_

"So this is Aspertia City," I whispered to myself in awe. It was beautiful. Cobblestone streets paved quaint paths all around the area. Beautiful and old-fashioned houses lined the streets as children played in between, chasing each other in glee. The crisp fall air gave the place an even more vibrant feeling as orange and yellow leaves drifted in the breeze as they detached from the trees. This place was magnificent.

I smiled, shoving my hands into my pockets before walking forward. It surprised me exactly how populated it was. It had been only about a year ago that the Pokémon committee had decided to build new cities throughout the region. The new cities promoted tourism and therefore were the reasons that new species of Pokémon were popping up right and left. It seemed that all of the houses already had happy families residing in them.

Unova had come a long way since I had first set out on my journey. It was awe inspiring.

I took a deep breath, turning a corner. I had landed in Aspertia only a few minutes prior, quickly returning Zekrom to his ball in hopes that no one would see him. I had then quickly set off to find the Gym. I had no idea when the grand opening would be but if I knew Cheren as well as I thought I did he would want to do it as early in the morning as possible. I just never did understand morning people.

I rummaged around in my pocket before pulling out a small slip of paper. I had made sure to write down the Gym's address before I left Kanto. I didn't need to get lost on top of everything. Plus I needed to make it in a timely manner so I could meet Professor Juniper and transfer Zekrom back to Oak. My day just seemed to be getting busier and busier.

I felt a small vibration emanating from my bag and peeked inside. My X-transceiver was seizing wildly in the confines of my bag. I had finally wizened up and put it on vibrate. I saw Bianca's name on the screen and quickly answered it.

"Hi White! You made it to Unova yet?" she squealed. From the looks of things in the background she was running full force.

"Yeah, I just arrived-"

"Good! Before you go to the Gym go to the Aspertia City Lookout! I'll meet you there in a little bit!" Bianca interrupted.

"Why? Couldn't we just meet up at the Gym?" I asked wearily. I had no idea where this 'lookout' was and it sounded far away.

"Nope! No can do! Juniper sent me on a mission!"

I gave her a look. "A mission?"

Bianca squealed in excitement, still running hell bent for China as she spoke with me. "Yes! I guess I never told you but Juniper hired me as an assistant! I get to do all kinds of cool stuff with Pokémon all over the region. I'm delivering the starter Pokémon to a new trainer right now!"

I cocked an eyebrow. Bianca as Juniper's assistant? That was new. By the elated look on her face she looked as if she was on top of the world. Throughout our entire journey Bianca had seemed lost, never quite sure of what she wanted to do with her life. However now it seemed she had found something that really peaked her interest.

"Can't you do that and we'll meet up at the Gym afterwards?" I groaned. It sounded like so much walking.

Bianca shot me a glare. "No. No we can't. Plus I have that Pokémon Juniper wanted to give to you! If you don't show up I might just have to keep it for myself!"

"Hey hey hey," I said quickly, backtracking faster than I ever had before, waving my hand in the air, telling Bianca not to jump to conclusions. "No need for that. Where's this lookout place?"

Bianca grinned. "It's near the north end of the city… wait no… the east end… or maybe it's in the middle," Bianca muttered, slowing down from her run and placing a finger on her chin.

Bianca wasn't the best with directions. "You know what? I'll find it myself," I said with a chuckle. It would be much faster than listening to Bianca mumble to herself.

"Okay!" she cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "See you there, White!"

Before I even had the chance to answer her she had hung up, the small screen going blank. I sighed, dropping the X-transceiver into my bag before trudging onward. The lookout couldn't be too hard to find.

And indeed it wasn't. I had only been walking for about five minutes when I saw a large wooden sign that in beautifully painted white letters said 'Aspertia City's Lookout'. I smiled to myself, wondering how long it would take Bianca to find it before heading toward the large flight of steps the sign was pointing to.

It was a long climb but the result was worth it. When I reached the top I took in a sharp breath at the view. It was breathtaking. Housetops dotted the landscape around me as I laid eyes on what appeared to be the entire city. I squinted, walking forward and leaning over the small railing. Yep, there was the Gym in the distance. I had been heading in the right direction all along.

I gave myself a mental 'good job' before turning around and heading toward one of the benches sitting to the side on the lookout. I plopped down, crossing my legs and preparing myself for a long wait.

There were a few people on top of the lookout. A couple chattering to themselves as they marveled at the view. An older woman with her grandchild, laughing as the small boy marveled at the Pidoves flying overhead. And a few other random civilians minding their own business, however one boy took my interest almost immediately.

He was sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the lookout. He sat smack dab in the middle, the frustrated look on his face scaring away any strangers from sitting next to him. He had his elbows resting on his knees as he slumped over, his hands fumbling with the zipper on his red jacket. But what caught my eye was his hair. It was ridiculous. Navy blue with bits sticking out in all directions. Though I had never seen a Quilfish before in person, I assumed his hair was a very close representation.

I snickered at the thought. The boy's eyes roamed the area quickly, seemingly searching for something. I watched him for a while, his antics almost mesmerizing but soon grew bored, leaning back on the bench and looking up at the sky.

Just as I had suspected Bianca was nowhere to be seen, even a half an hour after I had arrived. I wasn't sure if she was lost or just late, but either way I figured that I should stay where she had told me to be or I might miss her _and_ my new mystery Pokémon. And I sure didn't want to do that.

The people around me slowly began to disperse. The couple walking way, holding hands and discussing what restaurant they could go to for brunch. The grandmother reluctantly following her grandson as the boy dashed down the steps shouting about a Lillipup he had seen. And soon enough the rest of the civilians had made their way down the steps and out of sight as well. I had to admit the view wasn't as impressive as the day went on. What had been so amazing was the position of the sun relating to the lookout, it had hit the houses just right as to make the colors seem even brighter.

I heaved a sigh, closing my eyes and again taking in the magnificent scent of the fall air. It was incredibly peaceful. However the peace was short lived as I had a sinking feeling someone was watching me. My eyebrows knitted together and I peeked out through my eyelashes to see the boy sitting in the bench was still there, his eyes now trained intently on me.

I opened my eyes the rest of the way, waiting for him to quickly look away but instead his gaze grew even more intense. What was with this kid?

Without warning he jolted upright, stalking across the length of the lookout and promptly plopping down next to me on the bench.

My eyes were wide as I stared at the stranger sitting only a few inches away. I waited for him to say something, anything, but he stayed completely quiet, stealing glances out of the corner of his eye every few seconds at my bewildered expression.

"Um," I muttered, but the boy finally beat me to the punch.

"Are you who I think you are?" he asked, finally turning to look at me head on.

I gave him an odd look. Almost everyone in the Unova region knew who I was so it wasn't surprising he would have recognized me. "Uh, yeah," I started, letting out an awkward laugh, "I'm White."

The boy narrowed one eye and looked me up and down, his gaze piercing as he swept from my head to my toes. "White, as in the hero of Unova White?" he asked.

I gave him a nod.

His narrowed eye shot open, "Impressive!"

His shout took me by complete surprise and I jumped, my legs flying out in all directions and my hand immediately smacking to my heart. What was _with _this kid?

"Oops, sorry," he muttered, "Didn't mean to scare you."

I gave an awkward laugh. "N-no problem."

"I'm Hugh by the way," he said, holding out his hand abruptly, an award winning smile plastered on his face.

I took his hand hesitantly. Was he bipolar? I shook it a few times, "Nice to meet you Hugh."

He grinned even bigger and pulled his hand away, running it through his mass of hair. "I'm a big fan by the way, I just couldn't tell if it was really you from over there," he admitted, gesturing over to the bench he had been sitting on.

"Oh, so that's why you were staring," I said, nodding. I had gotten used to the calmness of Kanto, without anyone to recognize me; however I w_as _back in my home region now. I would have to get used to it again.

He nodded, "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for a friend," I answered, "You?"

He gave a surprised look. "I'm waiting for a friend too. Well, kinda."

"Eh?" I asked as he slumped over again, mimicking the position he had been in on the other bench. He looked worried.

"She actually asked me to come here and be with her while she got her first Pokémon."

"Oh, so she's the one Bianca's coming here for," I said, nodding. Small world.

Hugh looked back over his shoulder, "Bianca?"

"The friend I'm waiting for. Also the girl who is here to give a new trainer their first Pokémon," I explained.

Hugh nodded, "Well, she's late. Good thing because Mei's late too."

I saw a hint of a smile tug up on the corner of his mouth before it disappeared again. Mei, that must be the name of the new trainer. There was a long silence before I decided to break it. I was curious about something.

"So are you a trainer?" The boy was definitely an interesting sight, and there was definitely something different about him. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he seemed… special.

Hugh looked back over his shoulder again. "Yeah, pretty new at it though. I only have one Pokémon."

I found that I had nothing better to do than chat with the boy and so I decided to prolong the conversation. "What Pokémon?"

He smiled. "A Tepig. Just hatched it from an egg a few days ago. It'll be my partner on my journey."

A pang of nostalgia hit me right in the heart. Tepig, new journey, just like my journey almost two years ago when I had first received Talace. It had been the best day of my life.

"Tepigs are wonderful Pokémon," I whispered, my mind still in the clouds of the past.

I vaguely registered Hugh's resounding nod. "I know! You're actually the reason I decided to raise a Tepig."

That sure snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? I am? Why?"

Hugh gave me an exasperated look, almost as if he expected it to be the most obvious answer in the world. "I saw you battling with your Emboar of course. That battle was amazing, and I figured if you got that powerful with a Tepig, or Emboar, as your partner, so could I," Hugh said, determination lacing through his voice.

My eyes softened. I had no idea that I had ever inspired someone, let alone inspired someone to pursue the path of Pokémon.

Hugh nodded, continuing. "It was because I saw that battle that I believe I can one day become strong as well. With Pokémon by my side I will become so strong that no one can ever defeat me." I noticed his hand clench into a fist on his knee. He sure was passionate.

I chuckled, "Well then, when you gain more experience I'll be excited to battle you."

He gave me a thumbs up. "You bet."

We were then again dipped into a silence as we both sat awkwardly on the bench, waiting for our friends.

"Can I ask you something?" Hugh's voice surprised me, a new tone of sadness lacing throughout it.

I turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. "Sure."

Hugh looked down at the ground, his hands again fumbling with the zipper to his jacket as his elbows rested on his knees. "How did you take down Team Plasma?"

Of all the questions in the world I had heard before that was a first. "Well, uh… that's a loaded question," I said, chuckling awkwardly. In all reality I had no idea how to answer it. I didn't see my conquering of Team Plasma as being something I could explain. It was many different aspects all piled into one and I seriously doubted my answer would make any sense at all to anyone who hadn't been there the entire time.

Hugh shook his head, "No, I mean, how did you get strong enough to defeat Team Plasma? I don't think anyone could have done it, not even a Champion. So what made you so special?"

"Well, I did have Zekrom," I muttered. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Hugh nodded, "I know you had the dragon for your final battle against their leader, but before that, when you blew through them… you only had normal Pokémon. How…?"

Hugh turned his head to look up at me, his gaze pleading with me for some insight. I paused, mulling over my answer. I didn't see myself as something special, I just worked really hard. In all reality however maybe I _was _different. Cheren, Bianca, the Gym leaders, the Elite Four, even Alder for Arceus' sake couldn't beat them with normal Pokémon, but somehow I had. However I seriously doubted I would've been able to defeat N and Reshiram without the help of my mighty electric dragon.

"There really isn't any secret, Hugh," I said softly. "Just trust in your Pokémon and have some determination. I don't think you'll have any problem with the second," I said, chuckling. I had never met him before, nor seen him battle, however I sensed an overwhelming sense of determination seeping out of every pore on his body.

Hugh's mouth turned slightly downward. It was obviously not the answer he had been looking for. He had hoped for some amazing answer for how to get stronger, not something he had most likely heard over and over again throughout his years growing up.

The silence was back, but this time I was the one to break it. "Can I ask _you_ a question?"

Hugh jolted upright, turning to face me with an air of elation dancing around him. "Of course!"

I smiled at his sudden change in mood. "Why do you want to get stronger?"

Hugh looked taken aback by the question. He blinked a few times before slumping over. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. With an answer like that I wondered if his quest for strength was some sort of secret.

"When I was younger, my little sister's Pokémon was stolen by Team Plasma. I was so weak I wasn't able to do anything." Hugh's hands clenched into fists and his jaw hardened. "I want to get back at those bastards for taking that Pokémon. It made my sister so sad-"

"Oh good Arceus, Hugh. Are you talking about that Purrloin again?"

A high pitched voice interrupted our conversation. I turned toward the voice and recognized its owner to be a girl standing at the top of the steps to the lookout.

It took me by surprise exactly how much she looked like me. Brown hair the exact same shade as mine was tied up in two buns on either side of her head, a long chunk of hair protruding from behind each of the buns and cascading down to nearly her hips. Her blue eyes resembled mine as well, clear and excited as she searched around herself. If she had styled her hair the same way I had and changed clothes, people would have most likely thought we were twins.

I saw Hugh shoot a glare her way as she walked toward us, smiling to herself.

"You're such a downer, why not talk about something positive for once?" she asked once she had reached us, giggling before turning to me. It was obvious she hadn't really paid attention to who Hugh was sitting with because her face immediately paled, shock setting in.

"You're White!" she nearly shouted, jabbing a finger toward my face.

_'Ugh, not more of this,' _I thought to myself before smiling. "Yeah, hi, nice to meet you, I take it you're Mei," I said, holding out my hand to the girl.

In an instant she had batted my hand aside and jolted forward into a bone crushing hug that even Bianca would've been jealous of. I let out a squeak of surprise, my arms flailing in the air before she pulled back from the hug.

"Woops, sorry about that. I've just heard so much about you I kinda feel like I almost know you already," she said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

I blinked, "Th-that's alright."

"Way to go Mei," Hugh said, giving a smirk up at the girl.

"Shut up," she hissed, smacking him on the head lightly.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. They reminded me of Cheren and myself when we had first set off on our journey. They were definitely going to be an interesting pair, and I found myself curious about exactly what would happen on their journey.

"So you're here to get your first Pokémon?" I asked with excitement.

Mei nodded quickly, stepping forward and squeezing between Hugh and myself on the bench. "Sure am, I'm going to start out on my journey!"

Her excitement was contagious. "Which Pokémon are you going to choose?"

I barely had time to get the question out before she answered, clasping her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oshawott."

I heard a small scoffing noise from Hugh and couldn't help but almost make one myself. Oshawotts sure were cute, but I just didn't see the big hype over water types.

It was obvious that Mei had heard Hugh's condescending noise and she turned around quickly. "You got a problem with Oshawotts?"

Hugh waved his hand in the air, "No no, I didn't say anything."

Mei gave the boy a glare that could pierce anyone's confidence. She opened her mouth, no doubtedly about to tell the boy off, however she was cut off as we heard the slamming of footsteps on the stairs.

Sure enough, I saw blonde hair bouncing and I knew who it was. Bianca made it up the steps in record time, panting as she tried frantically to adjust her hat which was trying desperately to make an escape in the wind.

Her composure was regained the instant she laid eyes on us. "Hi!" she squealed.

Mei and myself vaulted off of the bench, sprinting toward Bianca with our hands outstretched. We probably looked like we were going to tackle Bianca in order to get to the Pokémon she had in her possession because my blonde friend cowered away, squealing.

"Nonononono hold on!" she said, her hands held up in defense.

We both stopped immediately, halting about a foot away from her. Bianca peeked out, and when she was satisfied that she wasn't going to be sacked, she relaxed. However only for a minute before the realization sunk in that I was really there.

"Whiiiiite!" Bianca was then the one to tackle me, and I was again reminded of exactly how painfully tight her hugs were. I was wrong, Mei's couldn't hold a candle to this.

"Nice to see you too," I wheezed out as Bianca detached herself from me, prancing in place with excitement.

Bianca took a deep breath, closing her eyes and composing herself as she remembered the reason she was here before turning to Mei. "Hi, you must be the new trainer!"

Mei nodded quickly, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Alrighty then," Bianca said, leaning down and unfastening the clasp on her bag, rummaging around inside and finally producing a small cylindrical container. She turned it on its side before holding it out to Mei. "Make your choice!"

With that Bianca pushed a small button on the front of the container. A hissing sound emanated from it, a whirl of steam whooshing out before it opened. Inside were three pokeballs, all in their minimized state. There was a small emblem in front of each, representing fire, water, and grass.

It only took a few seconds before Mei's hand reached out and gently picked up the ball holding the water type. She carefully pulled it toward her chest, cherishing it as if it was a baby bird's egg.

"Oshawott, great choice!" Bianca said, snapping the container shut and slipping it back into her bag. "As you know, Professor Juniper has some other items for you as well," Bianca continued, again opening her bag and reaching inside.

"These are some pokeballs to get you started, remember to catch as many Pokémon as you can." Bianca handed five small red and white balls to Mei who excitedly took them.

Bianca gave Mei an X-transceiver and a few tips for catching Pokémon before turning to her main agenda. "And of course Juniper wanted me to give you this."

I knew what the device was the instant I laid eyes on it. Although it did look different than mine, more sophisticated even, I wouldn't have mistaken it anywhere. A Pokedex. I had used mine more times than I could count on my journey and it now was a little dirty, even making some odd sounds when I used it on occasion.

"I'm sure the Professor already told you all about this, am I correct?" Bianca asked.

A quick nod was the answer from Mei as she carefully took the device from Bianca's grasp.

"Good. Then remember to do your best, and good luck!"

Mei again nodded, thanking Bianca profusely before taking out her first Pokémon's pokeball. "Come on out!" she called, throwing the device into the air. It exploded in a burst of light, pooling on the ground and slowly morphing into her Pokémon.

"Wott?" the otter cooed, looking around itself in confusion. Mei bent down and began talking to the small Pokémon, however my attention was diverted as Hugh stood up, stalking toward Bianca.

"I would like a Pokedex too," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

After a short and very heated discussion between the boy and Bianca she finally gave in and handed him a Pokedex as well, wishing both of the new trainers good luck on their journey. Mei and Hugh both registered me in their X-transceivers before dashing down the stairs, saying that they'd see me soon and when they did they wanted a battle.

When the two trainers were out of sight I sighed, the quiet breeze calming me down once again as I turned back toward Bianca.

"And of course I didn't forget about you," Bianca said, giggling as she held a pokeball out to me.

I took in a breath as I grasped the pokeball from her hand.

"Before you call it out, Juniper told me to tell you about it," Bianca said quickly, holding out a hand to stop me from calling out the mystery creature.

I gave her a nod to go on. I was more than a little curious to learn about this Pokémon, and especially curious as to why Juniper wanted me to train it.

Bianca sighed. "It's a Snivy. The Professor gave it to a new trainer in Nuvema town a few weeks ago and after only a few days the trainer came back to the lab and dropped it off. The boy didn't say any reason as to why he didn't want it anymore, he just… left it there," Bianca said, making a face. "Anyway, it was a really nice Pokémon, however after we explained to it that its trainer had left it, it kinda… rebelled. It took the abandonment really hard and wouldn't listen to anyone. Juniper really wanted you to train it because she thought it would not only be a good challenge for you, but she thought that maybe the Snivy would take a liking to you since you're such a strong trainer."

Bianca shrugged. "I dunno, all I know is that it's kind of a pain."

I nodded, my gaze transfixed on the shining pokeball in my hand. It reminded me of one of my past Pokémon. Thunderous. When I had first found it, it had been rampaging around on one of the routes, causing some major trouble for the civilians that lived there. I had caught it, not only because it was such a rare and amazing Pokémon, but because the people really wanted it to go away.

It had been one of the hardest Pokémon to train. It disliked me, and it didn't try to hide that fact. It wouldn't listen to me and lashed out almost constantly for seemingly no reason. Finally one day I had broken down and tried to reason with it. Trying to figure out why it was so damn angry all the time. After a long and confusing conversation I had finally realized it was telling me that it had been abandoned by its first trainer. Because of that, Thunderous didn't care for humans, and only wanted to be left alone. It had been told by its trainer that it was weak, and all it wanted was to become stronger, something it didn't think it could do by having a trainer.

Over time I gained Thunderous' trust and convinced it that I could make it a stronger Pokémon. It wasn't a lost cause as it had believed, and it sparked a wonderful friendship between Pokémon and owner.

I turned the Pokeball over in my hand. If I could help a legendary Pokémon that had been abandoned, surely a small Snivy wouldn't be too much of a trouble.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have to hightail it back to Nuvema in less than an hour!" Bianca squealed, looking at her watch with panic.

My eyes widened, "You're not staying for Cheren's Gym opening?"

Bianca sighed, "No, I can't. Juniper really wants the research I conducted today as soon as possible, and she says Oak keeps bugging her about transferring Zekrom. So I gotta go. I'll try and come back right afterwards. Maybe I'll make it for the end?" she said, laughing.

Usually Bianca would've been heartbroken over missing an event, however it seemed that the job she had now was taking precedence in her life, and she seemed to love every moment of it.

I nodded, reaching forward and giving her another hug.

"It was really nice to see you, White! Hopefully I'll be back today, but if I'm not… good luck!" she said, sending me a wink and dashing toward and down the stairs to the lookout without a backwards glance.

I sighed, again taking in my surroundings, before I was interrupted yet again.

Bianca charged back up the steps. "God I'm so thoughtless!" she yelled at herself.

"Zekrom," she panted, holding out her hand. "Juniper said to get it from you so she could transfer him to Oak."

I gave her hand a weary look. "You won't lose him will you?"

A glare was shot my way. "I may be thoughtless but I don't lose Pokémon," she snapped, wiggling her fingers, wordlessly asking for Zekrom again.

"Alright, alright," I said, reaching into my bag and grabbing Zekrom's ball. Silently sending him a 'good luck' before dropping his ball into my friend's hand.

"Okay then!" she exclaimed, "_Now _I'm off!"

And with that Bianca was once again gone in only a few seconds. She sure got around fast, even for someone who trips more than she walks.

I chuckled to myself at the thought. Well there it was, the start of my new journey. I had Talace, Eevee, and now a new Snivy. I only needed three more Pokémon, and three more badges. Then the Champion battle was all that was in my way.

I snapped my fingers in realization. But first, the Gym opening.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I freaking love Hugh, however I don't like his constant talk about Purrloin so Mei will be there to rain on his Purrloin-sulking parade. Also I like Mei's Japanese name better than the English 'Rosa', so I'm going to be using that, I hope that's alright.  
**

**Also, I call the 'Outlook' in Aspertia City the 'Lookout' because I'm a derp, so bear with me. Just like how I call it an X-transceiver rather than a cross transceiver. (I literally say 'X' in my mind not cross... again because I'm a derp)**

**Anyway! Thank you so so much for all the reviews last chapter! I get seriously happy when you throw one my way! Also, has anyone else started X or Y yet? If so, what do you think? (I only have four Gym Badges so far, so NO SPOILERS PLZ! Or I'll hunt you down and have my Mega-Venusaur vine-whip you. XD)**

**Anyway, I hope you have a great rest of the week! :D**


End file.
